A Budding Romance
by ronandhermione2getha
Summary: What happens when two people, Hermione and Ron, decide to get together? A BUDDING ROMANCE, of course! Read to find out more! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Ron and Hermione were in the library, studying. Hermione was sitting very close to Ron, almost in his lap, while he read something in her ear. About every five minutes, Hermione would let out a giggle, because Ron would blow in her ear. After about an hour, Hermione said, "Okay, I'm bored!" "Wow! I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger would get tired of studying." Ron said with a sly grin. "Oh, stop it! I just want to get out, that's all." she said. Hermione picked up some of the books and shoved them into her bag. Ron did the same, and led the way out of the library. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked. "I dunno. We could go outside and build a snowman." Hermione suggested. "Nah! Let's go back to the Common Room. I have an idea." Ron said. He continued on through the halls, but then stopped short. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were approaching. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Weasle and Muddy!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Yeah! On your way to get cozy, are you." Pansy asked, with a laugh. "Nope, just on our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Got a problem with that!" Hermione snapped, pulling her wand out and stepping in front of Ron. "Oooooooh, I'm soooo scared." Malfoy said. The four of them stalked off, laughing like hyenas. "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous." she said, as they neared the fat lady. "Hippogriff." Hermione said, as the portrait swung open to let them in. Hermione dropped her books on the table she noticed Harry was sitting at. "Wull, hello to you, too." he said, looking up. "Don't push it, Harry." Hermione said, slumping down on a couch nearby. Ron came over, putting his books down and sitting down next to his best mate. "I think she's a little pissed. Malfoy kinda made her mad, being the _bitch _that he is." Ron said, looking over at his girlfriend. "What's he done now?" Harry said, shrugging. "What he usually does." Ron said, getting up and going to sit down next to Hermione. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "What's wrong, pumpkin?" he asked, moving stray hairs out of her face. "Ron, I think you should give that bitch a piece of your mind. He'll never stop bugging us unless one've us faces him." Hermione said, looking to Harry for support. "Well, what if I get into trouble for doing so. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Ron asked. "If I might add, Malfoy will always bug us unless, like Hermione said, one've us faces him." Harry said. "So can you, Ron? For me?" Hermione asked, giving Ron her best puppy-dog face. _How can I resist that face? It's so adorable. DAMN IT, I'm talking to my self-conscious again. I've GOT to stop doing that. _Ron snapped back to life when Hermione slapped him across the face and said, "What the hell is wrong with you!" "Sorry. Of course I'll dodge Malfoy for you." Ron said with a smile. Hermione hugged his neck. "Oh, thank you, Ron! Now that jack-ass'll never be able to bother us again." she exclaimed. Hermione rested her shoulder on Ron's, and closed her eyes. Ron patted her head and looked back over at Harry, who smiled. "Anything for my girl." Ron said, turning back to Hermione.

The next morning, Hermione had major circles under her eyes. She had awoken the night before about ten minutes after falling asleep on Ron's shoulder, and realized she had a potions test the next day. She had stayed up 'till dawn studying for it, and then fallen asleep at her table. Ron had woken her up when he came down for breakfast. At the breakfast table, she was reading over her previous notes from potions class, not uttering a word, and snapping at anyone who disrupted her. "Pumpkin, you've got to eat." Ron said, putting a piece of toast under her nose. Hermione grabbed the toast and bit into it, getting crums onto her notes. "Hey, atleast she's eating. Besides, if she doesn't, she'll fail her test, and she'll be in an even worse mood." Ron said. Then, Malfoy came over. "So, is the little Muddy studying?" he asked. "That's it!" Ron said. He shot up from his seat, and put up his fists. Several heads turned, especially from the Gryffindor table. "Woah, Weasle! Trying to fight me, are ya?" Malfoy stuttered. Ron punched Malfoy really hard. "That's it, you idiot!" Malfoy shouted. He punched Ron four times...

"Madam Pomfrey, I DEMAND to see Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny were in the Hospital Wing. "Please, Madame Pomfrey. Hermione's been under tons of stress today, and if she doesn't see Ron, she'll go crazy, I'll assure you." Harry said, his hands on Hermione's shoulders. Hermione wrenched out of Harry's grip and pushed past Madame Pomfrey to see that Ron was wailing in pain as one of Madame Pomfrey's assistants tried to put lotion on his face. "_No! No, stop it! No one puts lotion on my face except for Hermione_!" Ron yelled. He was squirming in his bed, slapping at the nurse. "_Hermione! Hermione, I need you! Where's Hermione!_" Ron yelled. The boys looked dazed. "His memory did something strange when Mr. Malfoy punched his head. He'll recover soon enough." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione rushed over to Ron. "Ron! Ron, it's okay, I'm here. Ron, Ron calm down." Hermione said. She fixed his hair and put her hands on his cheeks. Ron put his hands on her wrists. "Hermione. Hermione, is that you." he said, sounding dreamy. "Yes. I'll never leave your side. Not until you're well." Hermione said. "Hermione, is it alright if we leave?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Hermione, please, don't ever leave my side, ever! Until the day I die!" Ron said. The boys stopped short. Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks, as she turned to them. They all came over. Ron wrapped his arms around her neck, beginning to hypervenalate. Madame Pomfrey came over. "He's about to leave us for a while. His memory's gone. I'm very sorry." Madame Pomfrey said. The boys all stared at Hermione. "Oh Ron, I'll never leave your side. Never." Hermione said. Ginny came over and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders, and put her forehead on her shoulder, Harry squatting down next to him, one hand on Ron's shoulder, the other on Hermione's. Ron slumped off Hermione's neck, and went off into a deep, deep, memory fatal sleep. It looked as though he was dead, which is what always happens when someone's memory leaves them. Hermione cried into Ginny's shoulder. The boys gathered around Hermione, and began to give her sympathy.

Over the next few days, Hermione's attitude changed. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Harry; she visited Ron during every free period she had; she cried herself to sleep; she cried during meals; she began to fail all her subjects. One evening, when Hermione had finally decided that Ron needed time by himself, she began to study alone with Harry. She suddenly looked up from her Ancient Runes report. "Harry, do you think Ron's gonna get better?" she asked, beginning to cry. Harry looked up from his report, suddenly surprised by Hermione's question. "Of course Ron'll get better. Why wouldn't he?" Harry asked, putting his hand on top of Hermione's. Hermione sobbed. "Well, if he doesn't, you know, live, you'll still be there for me. Won't you?" she asked. "Of course I will, Hermione. Nothing can ever bring us apart, except Ron getting better." he said, smiling. The window above their table was open, and so a light breeze was blowing through into the Common Room, causing Harry's and Hermione's hair to flutter in the wind. "Harry, do you think we can go and -" Hermione was interupted by Ginny coming in through the portrait hole. "Hermione! Hermione, you've got to get to the Hospital Wing! Ron's memory's returned, but he's gone mad! If he doesn't see you soon, he'll go mad and die!" Ginny panted. Hermione gave Harry a mad stare, and headed off towards the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ginny, and Fred and George, who had overheard them, followed her. Hermione threw open the Hospital Wing doors, to see that everything was strewn about. Ron was in a heap on the floor crying, while one of Madame's assistant's tried to help him. He was crying for Hermione. "Ron! Ron, I'm here! Calm down!" Hermione exclaimed. Rushing over towards him. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Miss Granger, everyone, I've something to tell you all: Mr. Weasley now has temporary memory damage." she said. Hermione and Ginny looked startled. Ron was wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, still crying. "Hermione, Hermione please don't make me stay here. It's terrible." Ron said, looking up at her with a red, puffy face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - **

"Oh Ron, I just don't think I can do that." Hermione said. "Hermione, PLEASE?" Ron pleaded, putting his face into her robes and sobbing. Harry came down to their side and put his hand on Ron's back. "Ron, we're doing our very best to get you through this." Harry said. "Hang in there, mate." he said. He got up, and went over to Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey, how long is this going to last?" he asked. "It'll have worn off by the end of the week. Mr. Weasley'll be back to normal by then." she said.

The end of the week finally came. Everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner. "Hermione, it's Ron." Ginny said. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean and Neville all looked towards the oak doors. Hermione got up from her seat, as Ron began to run towards her. Hermione did the same, but faster. Ron took her up into his arms. "Oh, I'm SO happy to see you." Hermione said. All eyes were now on them, including the teachers'. News of Ron's monthly curable disability had spread through the school the day he was admitted to the Hospital. Dumbledore began to clap, as Ron and Hermione slowly walked to their seats, hand in hand. Soon, the Great Hall was filled with clapping. Harry got up, shook Ron's hand and the two of them hugged. "Thought I'd lost my best mate." Harry said with a smile. Hermione kissed him on the cheek as they sat down. "We're very glad to have you back, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ron nodded. They continued to eat dinner. Hermione was of course eating again, and was also speaking to everyone on full term again.

After dinner that evening, everyone went to bed. Everyone except for Hermione and Ron. They were cozied up together on the couch. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Ron said. "You have no idea. You musn't have a clue as to how acted while you had memory failure." Hermione said with a laugh. Ron shook his head. "You cried out for me a lot, and you never wanted me to leave your side." Hermione said. Ron looked startled. "But I'm very happy that you stuck up for me like that that day I had my potions test." Hermione said. "How'd you do on that test, anyway?" Ron asked. "Failed it. But it was only because I was worried about you. Oh, but it's not your fault!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing the look of alarm in his eyes. "But the good thing is that you're back now. I wanted to spend some REAL quality time with you." Hermione said, snuggling up to Ron's chest. "You wouldn't mind... sleeping, down here with me, would you?" she asked, sitting up again. Ron shook his head. "_Accio Blankets_!" Hermione exclaimed. Two red blankets appeared out of thin air. Ron spread them onto the two of them, as Hermione lay her head back down on his chest. They fell asleep together, with grins on their faces.

The next morning was Saturday, which meant that students didn't have any classes. Harry and Ginny spent the day in the library reading together. Ron and Hermione were outside together, making a snowman. Ron stood over Hermione, helping her to roll the snowman's butt. Hermione giggled about every seven minutes because Ron would throw snow into her face. They finally had the three parts to their snowman. Ron pulled a long carrott, two black buttons, and six brownie flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans out of his coat pocket. Hermione put everything in place on the snowman's face. "_Accio Top-Hat_!" A top-hat came out of mid-air, and she placed it on top of the snowman's head. Ron pulled Hermione into a hug, and swung her from side to side, the two of them looking at their snowman. Hermione looked up and kissed Ron on the cheek, putting her hands up on his neck."Looks perfect, bunnykins, perfect." she exclaimed. Hermione and Ron ran back inside, getting away from the cold. They ran into Ginny and Harry, who was lying on the ground. Ginny was at his side, crying. Hermione bent down next to Harry, and put her hand on his leg. "Ginny, what's wrong? What's happened to Harry?" But all she really heard, and could understand was: "Malfoy...hexed Harry... punched me," (showed Hermione her black eye) ",...knocked me...next to him." Ginny put her face in her hands as Ron knelt down next to her. "Did that bitch hex my best mate?!" Ron said with both question and anger. Ginny nodded. The three of them went into a hug, Ron and Hermione looking down at their best friend. Hermione looked up at Ron, her eyes filling with tears. Ron pulled her neck into his chest, as she began to cry. He kissed her on top of her head and rubbed it, while she cried into his jacket. Suddenly, Professor McGonnagal came up towards them. "What- what happened here?" she asked, kneeling down next to them. Hermione and Ginny were still crying, but Ron look up at her, his arms still around his little sister and his girlfriend. "Well, Hermione and I were coming in from making a snowman outside earlier this morning, when we ran into Ginny and Harry. Ginny was crying, and said that Draco Malfoy had knocked her to the ground to get to Harry, and hexed Harry." Ron said. Professor McGonnagal looked alarmed. "Well, Mr. Malfoy will definetly be punished for this. As for Mr. Potter, here, I'll need you all to escort him to the Hospital Wing so that he can be tended to. I am going to go and alert the Headmaster about this." she said, rushing off in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron, Hermione, and a shaking Ginny lifted Harry, and carried him off to the Hospital Wing. "Good heavens, what's this?" Madame Pomfrey sounded very alarmed when she said this. "Harry's been hexed, Madame Pomfrey. Is there anything you can do?" Hermione asked. Madame Pomfrey felt Harry's head, and nodded. "All you all need to do is leave him to me." The three of them nodded, as Ron put an arm around Ginny as they left. "It's going to be alright, Ginny, really." Ron said, kissking his sister's head. Ginny nodded. Hermione kissed Ron's cheek, as they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Wattlebird." Ginny said. The three of them sat on the floor in front of the fire, not kowing what to do.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny didn't utter a word except low whispers to only Hermione and Ron, who were extremly sympathetic. During Potions class, Ginny cried. Her notes were all blurred from the tears that had fallen onto the parchament, which had made them very difficult to read, so she had to borrow Hermione's to copy them over. After lunch that afternoon, Ginny had a free period, and used it to sit in the common room and think. Ron came in from Herbology, and saw his baby (younger, to be exact) sister sitting at a table with her head in her hands. He went over and sat down next to her, putting a reassuring hand on her head, smoothing her long, flowing, red hair. "What's wrong, Gin?" he asked. "Oh Ron, it's my fault Harry was hexed. If we hadn't been in the library in the first place, we wouldn'tve had to walk back, and then we wouldn't have run into Malfoy. And it was _my _idea to go there!" she wailed, shedding even more tears and putting her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron rubbed his sister's head in a sympathetic way. Hermione suddenly came down from the girls' dormitories. "What's wrong with Ginny?" she asked, coming over and sitting down next to him. "Harry." he said, still rubbing his sister's head. "It's okay, Ginny. Harry'll be back before you know it." Ron said.

Later on that evening, Hermione and Ron had gone to visit Harry, who was awake from his hex, but still very tired. Ron and Hermione were sitting on opposite sides of Harry's bed, discussing what he had missed so far. They were also discussing what might happen to Malfoy, for his punishment. "We really thought you were a gonner, mate." Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled, knowing that he had scared his friends. "But the good thing is that you're still here. Especially for Ginny, 'cause she was a real mess today without you being around." Hermione said. Harry nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning in the Great Hall, students were enjoying a wonderful breakfast, and Harry was back from the Hospital. Hermione was reading something, as usual, and Ron was spending time talking to his best mate. Hermione suddenly looked up from her copy of _Hogwarts A History_, and looked over at Ron. "Ron, we have D.A.D.A first, right?" she asked, looking worried. Ron nodded, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "I thought you had your schedule memorized." Harry said. He and Ron exploded with laughter. "I did, but I'm just a little tired. And being tired is what knocks me off track." Hermione said, taking a bite into a piece of toast. "I told you not to stay up too late. But you obviously didn't want my advice, did you?" Ron said. Hermione gave him an I'm-sorry-I'll-listen-next-time look, and he smiled to it. Harry looked to make sure no one was listening, and leaned towards Ron and Hermione. "I've gotta tell you something in Defense Against the Dark Arts, okay?" Ron and Hermione nodded, as Harry sat back up. "So, has Professor Lupin given a lot of difficult work for the past few days in class? Anything I should be warned about?" Harry asked, giving them sarcastic-scared look. Hermione sniggered at this. "Not really, except for the essay he assigned yesterday." Ron said. "But we told him you were in Hospital, so he said he'd give you today to make it up, and could give it to him when you're finished." Hermione said. "Do you think he'd let me do it during class? That way I could give it to him right afterwards and not forget about it, like I usually do with other things." Harry said. Ron shrugged. "C'mon. We wanna get a good seat in Lupin's classroom." he said. The trio went off towards Professor Lupin's room. When they reached the classroom, they took a table in the back of the room, so they could talk in low whispers. As everyone else came into the classroom, Professor Lupin was drawing pictures of Hinky Punks on the blackboard. Ron and Harry put their bags on top of their table, so they couldn't be seen. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked. "When I was in the Hospital Wing last night, I saw a figure." Harry said, giving Ron a worried look. Ron looked startled by this. "Ginny was hurt yesterday. I guess you guys didn't notice yesterday when you were visiting, but Madame Pomfrey was tending to her. Malfoy hexed her, because he thought that she had told Professor McGonnagal that he hexed me. So that's what he did to her as payback." Harry said. Both Ron and Hermione had scared looks on their faces. "I'm going to meet with Professor McGonnagal this afternoon. You guys can come, if you want." Harry said. The three suddenly decided to turn their attention to Professor Lupin, who had begun class.

After the rest of their morning classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to Professor McGonnagal's office. "Come in, please." they heard her call when Harry knocked on the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Professor McGonnagal's office, each taking a seat in front of her desk. "Now, I take it that you three are here to discuss the whereabouts of Miss Weasley, am I correct?" The trio nodded. "Well, I checked up on her this afternon, and she's fine. Her memory's still a little jogged, so she's going to be kept for just a few more days. I can take you to see her if you like." she said, seeing the worried looks in their eyes. They followed Professor McGonnagal out to the Hospital Wing, and in through it's doors. Ginny was lying in bed, confused as to where she was and trying to punch an assisant, while screaming, "_Ron! Where's RON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Ron rushed over to her bedside and knelt down on his knees, putting his hands on her cheeks and rubbing them. "Ginny. Ginny, it's me, Ron. Just calm down." he said, rubbing her cheeks. Ginny put her hands on his wrists. "Oh Ron, how I've missed you." she said, putting him into a hug. Ron kissed his younger sister's cheek, as both Hermione and Harry came over and sat down on the opposite side of her bed. Harry gave Ginny a small peck on the cheek once she and Ron had broke apart, and Hermione gave her a small wave. "We were really scared something bad had happened to you, Gin." Hermione said. "Yeah. But now we know that you're okay." Harry said, rubbing her leg. Ginny's long, flowing, flaming red hair was matted on her sweaty face. She had been struggling with the nurse for the last half hour, and was apparently very tired from it all. Ron stood up, and pulled Ginny's hair back into a pony-tail, making it so that her face wouldn't get any hotter (temperature-wise, to be exact). "Thanks, Ron." she said, as he knelt back down beside her. Madame Pomfrey came over. "Just so you all know, Miss Weasley will be here for about another two or three days, depending on how she's feeling." Madame Pomfrey said, feeling Ginny's forhead. "Still a little warm." she said, looking at Ginny. "Where are you?" "In my dormitory." Ginny said. The trio looked bewildered. "Yes, her memory's still a little jogged, which is why she will be kept longer." Madame Pomfrey said, going off towards her office.

Harry had gone off to dinner, but Ron and Hermione had gone back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They snuggled up together on the couch, Hermione putting her head on Ron's chest. "Ron, what if Ginny doesn't get better?" she asked. "_How could you say that, Hermione!_" he exclaimed. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she sat up and looked at Ron. Ron's face suddenly became calm and sympathetic. "Aw, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked. Hermione nodded and put her forhead on his shoulder as he rubbed it. "I'm sorry, Mione. I just hate it when peopple talk bad about Gin, that's all." Hermione suddenly sat up. "I'm not people, Ron! I'm me! But you obviously don't feel that way, do you? No!" She stormed up to her dormitory just as Harry was coming in from dinner, along with everyone else. "I thought you were with Hermione." he said, sitting down next to him. "Was. Until now. She got mad at me because I identified her as 'people', and stormed upstairs. Why do I always have to be such a jerk when I'm scared inside?" Ron pulled his knees to his chest. "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!" came a sudden scream from the girls dormitories. Ron and Harry ran upstairs, to find Malfoy standing over Hermione. "_You!_" Harry bellowed. Ron knelt down beside Hermione, tears rolling down his face. Malfoy had just hexed Hermione. "You... you little... you little _BITCH_!" Ron exclaimed, looking up at Malfoy with a tear stained face. "Awwwww! Did I just hex Weasle's girlfriend, (gasp) oops!" Malfoy cackled with laughter and ran down to the Common Room, to find a very angry Professor McGonnagal. "Draco Malfoy, come with me this instant!" she exclaimed, taking Malfoy by the ear and dragging him out've the Common Room. All eyes were now on the staircase. Ron came back downstairs carrying Hermione in his arms, tears still streaming down his face. Seamus ran and opened the portrait hole, as he, Dean and Harry followed him to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am _very _dissapointed in you, not to mention upset! Hexing a student, no, excuse me, make that _three _students!" Professor McGonnagal was saying, as she flipped through a large book. "Aha! 'Hexing a student inside the school will result in a 200 point withdrawle from student's house, and a detention of Deputy Headmistress/Headmaster's choice of teacher and punishment.' Let me see now, this is only what is nessecary if you hex _one _student, but you hexed three, so therefore you will recieve three punishments and _three _detentions. Hmmmm, for detentions, you will have them each with Mr. Filch, but I'll let him decide the --." There was a sudden knock at the door, and Professors Dumbledore and Snape and Mr. Filch came in. "Ah, Mr. Filch, Headmaster, Professor Snape, I was just informing young Draco, here, on his punishments." She turned back to Draco. "As I was saying, Mr. Filch will decide your duties for your three detentions," Mr. Filch smirked at this. ", and I will decide what your three regular punishments will be. Hmmmm, no more Quidditch for the rest of the season; extra assignments in _my _classes; and no more Hogsmeade visits this year!" Professor McGonnagal said. "If I might, Professor, I would just like to say that all detentions held with myself can only be given during the evenings." Mr. Filch said. Professor McGonnagal nodded. "Professor Snape, would you be so kind as to escorting your student back to your house common room; Mr. Filch, please go and discard 200 points from the Slytherin hour glass; and Professor McGonnagal, there is something you need to oversee in the Hospital Wing. That it is all." Professor Dumbledore said, and left the office. Professor Snape pulled Draco up by his collar, and dragged him out of Professor McGonnagal's office, cursing under his breath. Mr. Filch went off towards the Great Hall to deal with the house points; and Professor McGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore went off towards the Hospital Wing.

Ron was sitting by Hermione in her bed, with his hand on her cheek. He was still crying, and Harry, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Percy, Colin and Dennis Creevey and Oliver Wood were at his side. Ron was rubbing Hermione's cheeks, like he'd done to Ginny earlier that day. Now, his girlfriend and his sister were both in the Hospital, his best mate had just _returned _from the Hospital, what was next, him? Ron took one of Hermione's hands, put his free one on her heart, and put his forhead on her stomach, crying. Harry patted his back. "It's alright, mate. She's gonna be fine, really." Harry said. Professors McGonnagal and Dumbledore came rushing in, McGonnagal coming over by them, and Dumbledore going to speak with Madame Pomfrey. "Minerva just took care of Mr. Malfoy's punishments, so I believe he's learned his lesson." Dumbledore said in a whisper to Madame Pomfrey. "But what happens if he is to do it again, Headmaster?" she asked. "Expulsion, maybe. Three hexes is enough, and if he's going to be hexing every student in my school, expulsion will definetly be nesecary!" he said, and left the wing. Professor McGonnagal was going to do her best to straighten Ron out. "Mr. Weasley, I've just come from my office. I was punishing Mr. Malfoy." she said with a weak smile. She knew this would make Ron happy because he was so mad at Malfoy and wanted him to be miserable. Ron didn't come up from Hermione's chest, but kicked Harry's ankle, who nodded. Madame Pomfrey came over to the big bunch of kids to speak with them , Harry and Ron especially. "Miss Granger will have to stay here until she's fully recovered, as in from memory loss and loss of limb use. You all, preferably meaning Ron and Harry, will be allowed to visit her after all of your classes each evening, and with the potion I'm about to give her, she'll have her concious back by tomorrow morning." Madame Pomfrey said. She opened Hermione's mouth and poured a blue liquid down her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Ron had been alone for the past two days. Ginny was to be released from the Hospital that evening, but they still had a little more time. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Transfiguration right now, getting their homework five minutes till the bell. "Tonight, please write an essay on how an Animagus transforms. 2 rolls of parchament, tomorrow on my desk. Mr. Malfoy, four rolls of parchament by this evening! You all may go to dinner now." she said, sitting down at her desk. Harry and Ron left the classroom laughing. "Ha! Double the rolls, and due by _ tonight_! Man, I never thought I'd say this, but go Professor McGonnagal!" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah! Malfoy deserves it! And the good thing is, he's not allowed to rag on us anymore!" Harry commented. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle passed them, all glaring. When they were at dinner, a letter had come from Mrs. Weasley to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope you're alright. That young Draco Malfoy can be such trouble sometimes. I wish he'd learn how to behave himself while in school. I just received an owl from the school this morning, informing me about you, Ginny AND Hermione. Do take care of them, especially Ginny. How's Ron? Is he good with the two of them in the Hospital? Give him my love, would you? Oh, and please have Ron send me an owl as soon as humanly possible! I need to hear from him. Oh, and if he doesn't, I'll send him a howler!_

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

Harry stared longingly at Mrs.Weasley's letter, then handed it to Ron to read. "Oh, so she's gonna send me a howler, is she? Well, we'll justsee about _that_!" Ron exclaimed. He stormed out of the Great Hall, the letter still in his hands. "Is he still bugged about Hermione?" George asked, looking over at Harry. Harry nodded. He, too, got up from his seat and followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

Ron was sitting up in Gryffindor Tower. He was sitting at a table, possibly writing to his mother. Harry went over to him, and sat down next to him. "Hey, Ron." he said. "Mmm." he said. "Ron?" came a sudden whisper from over by the portrait hole. Ron looked up from his letter, to see Ginny, standing there with a smile across her face. Ron sprang up from his chair, ran over and took Ginny up into his arms. (If this were a movie, the music from the Parent Trap (Lindsay Lohan) would be playing. When the parents kiss (this is right before the credits) at the end :-).) Ginny was crying into Ron's shoulder, hugging him as tight as possible. Ron hugged her as tightly as possible around the waist, never wanting to let go of his younger sister. "Oh God, I thought I'd never see you again!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny tightened her grip around her older brother's neck, but not so much as to letting him suffocate. Harry kept quiet over at their table. He knew that Ron and Ginny had never been separated for this long, except for when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets in her first year. Ron had been very upset, but very happy to be with Ginny once Harry had rescued her. Ginny had made a commitment to him that she would never again seperate herself from him. Ron finally let his sister down to the ground. They walked back over to Ron's table, hand in hand. Ginny leaned down and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. "How's Hermione?" he asked, as Ron and Ginny sat down. "In the same condition I was in when she was admitted to the Hospital. I asked Madame Pomfrey when she could be released, and she said tomorrow night." Ginny said. A smile spread qickly across Ron's face. "I knew that would make you happy 'cause I know that you're anxious to see her." Ginny said, placing her hand on Ron's thigh. Ron smiled and ruffled her hair. "I've been doing regular homework during my last three days, so I'm still on schedule, like I need to be, with my schoolwork." Ginny said. Ron smiled and Harry nodded.

The next morning at breakfast. everyone was acting normal except for Ron. He was reading _Hogwarts, A History. _He was apparently trying to replace Hermione's body figure by doing what she usually does at breakfast: read. Ginny was obviously still very tired from her long "journey" without memory, so she rested on Ron's shoulder, while Harry spoon-fed her breakfast. He was in the middle of putting a spoonful of porridge into her mouth, when Ron suddenly sat straight up, causing Ginny to shake, and Harry's spoonfull of porridge to fly over and hit Hannah Abbot's, a Hufflepuff, hair. She wasn't very pleased. "Excuse you! Mind you keep your food where it belongs: on your plate." she snapped, and turned back to her own food. Harry turned to glare at Ron. "Sorry. I must've been off in a daze 'er something." he said, and went back to his book. Ginny turned to Harry. "Well, I guess since I'm awake, I can feed myself now. But thanks, snook-ums." she said, tickling Harry under the chin. "_Engorgio!_" Ron exclaimed, bringing his book back into focus, now that he could read the print on the page better. "Ron, there's no use in trying to hide it. We all know that you really miss Hermione." Harry said. Ron apparently had really taken in these words, because tears were streaming down his face, and going onto the page of the book. Ginny put her arm around him and rubbed his back. "Ron, it's okay, really. It's okay to miss Hermione, we all do." she said, kissing him on the cheek. Ron put his forhead on her shoulder and cried into it, while Ginny rubbed the top of his head, muttering sympathetic things to him in his ear.

Later on that evening, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Collin and Dennis Creevey, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson all waited for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. The person who was most anxious was Ron, considering that they were together. All of the sudden, the portrait hole burst open, and a very excited and happy Hermione came flying in towards them all. Ron ran over and took her up into his arms. (If this were a movie, the music from the Parent Trap (Lindsay Lohan) would be playing. When the parents kiss (this is right before the credits) at the end :-).) Hermione cried happy tears into Ron's shoulder, hugging him as tightly as possible and never wanting to let go. All of their friends watched in silence, knowing they needed this moment to themselves. Ron sarcasticly swung from his waist up side to side, holding Hermione in his arms. Harry came over as Ron put her down, and once again picked her back up. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, as she was put back down to the ground. "I'm glad that you're okay." Harry said. Ginny came over and gave her a quick hug, and they all went over to the rest of people. Everyone was very glad that Hermione was back from the Hospital Wing, and were eager to hear about how Malfoy was doing with his punishments. They all sat down, Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione on the couch, the rest of them on the floor in front of her. "Well, Professor McGonnagal told me that Malfoy's not allowed to play Quidditch anymore, can't visit Hogsmeade anymore, and has to have double assignments in her classes. And he has three detentions, all at night with Mr. Filch." Hermione said. "Yeah. And he's already had one nasty assignment from her." Ron said. Everyone then went off to dinner, but Ron stayed behind. He put his forhead to hers, as she put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, and they embraced in a deep kiss. Hermione's face became all hot, as a tingling sensation went through her body, right down to her toes. When they finally broke apart, Ron put a stray lock of her golden brown hair behind her ear, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm very glad that you're okay." he said, still rubbing her cheek. Hermione suddenly looked away from him, and burried her face in her hands. "Ron, do you know what I had to go through while in the infirmary?" she asked. Ron moved closer to her, putting his arm around her waist and rubbing her back. "What?" "Chemothearapy." she said, looking up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Madame Pomfrey and two of her assistants had to help me learn how to do _every_thing all over again! It was awful!" she sobbed, putting her head against his shoulder. Ron pulled her close, as she burried her now wet face into his chest and cried for the next ten minutes. "If only I'd known." he said to himself.

The next day, Saturday, all the students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. The third years and above were slowly making their way out towards the black carriges that were to transport them to Hogsmeade. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all had a carrige to themselves. As they all climbed into it, Ron could see friends of Malfoy's climbing into a carrige near theirs. "Not as much fun without your _master _around, huh!" he shouted. "Ron, please!" Hermione exclaimed, closing the door behind him as he sat down next to her. "What? It's no fun if we can't tease them." he said, giving her a sarcastic-puppy-dog-pout. Hermione giggled at this, and rested her head on his shoulder. They started off. "So, what do we want to do today?" Harry questioned, looking down at Ginny, then over at Hermione and Ron. "Let's go to to Honeydukes, first. I need some more chocolate frogs." Ron said. Hermione, Ginny and Harry all rolled their eyes at this. "What? They _are _my favorite wizarding sweet, you know." he said. "Well, I would like to make a purchase at Dervish and Banges. I've been meaning to purchase some new quills and parchament. The quills I purchased back in Diagon Alley're all worn." Hermione said, sitting up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They all had arrived Hogsmeade, and the very large group of students had split into several small ones. Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan, automatically headed for Zonko's Joke Shop, while Harry and Ginny headed for Honeydukes, and Hermione and Ron were off towards Dervish and Banges. Ron just decided to stay with Hermione while she purchased her new quills and parchament. When she had made her purchase, the two headed for Honeydukes to meet up with Harry and Ginny. Along the way, they ran into Hannah Abott, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Flinch-Fletchy, three Hufflepuffs of their same year. They all greeted eachother, and continued on their way. Once Hermione and Ron reached Honeydukes, Ron went over by the chocolates section, and Hermione went in search of Ginny and Harry. Ron was goggling over all the chocolates, trying to find the chocolate frogs. He saw cream puffs, cauldron cakes, chocolate-stuffed scones, chocolate bars, mints, Berite Botts Chocolate Beans, and finally, the chocolate frogs. Ron took as many as he could hold, and went up to the front desk to pay for them all. "I see we're having a little chocolate craving, am I right?" the witch behind the counter asked. Ron nodded. The witch was wearing a bright red dress with a white body apron over it, and her silver-gray hair was up in a roll on-top of her head, while her half-moon shaped glasses (like Dumbledore's) rested on the ledge of her nose. Ron payed for his sweets and took his bag of chocolate frogs, going over by the lollipops, where Harry, Ginny and Hermione stood. Ginny and Hermione were looking at various types of lollipops, while Harry just stood behind them, holding their purses. Ron took Hermione's purse and shopping bag from Harry, as he gave him a sigh of relief. Hermione and Ginny went up to the counter, arms full of lollipops, sugar cubes, cauldron cakes, and more candy than ever. They each payed their fair share, and the four children exited the sweets shop. They went into the Three Broomsicks for butterbeer. "I'll get the drinks." Harry said, handing Ginny her purse and going off towards the bar. "Good afternoon, Harry." Madam Rosmerta said. She was wearing black witches robes, her gray, curly hair clipped back. "Hello, Madam Rosmerta. Four butterbeers, please." Harry said. She filled four glasses with steaming hot butterbeer, and handed them to Harry, who brought them back over to where his friends were seated. Ginny, who was obviously very cold, drank about half of her butterbeer in one sip. Hermione, on the other hand, took delicate sips, apparently wanting to conserve hers. Ron and Harry just took random drinks. "So, are we enjoying ourselves?" Ron asked, giving Hermione a quick nibble on the ear. "_Ron! What the hell has gotten into you!_" she screeched. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked taken aback. Hermione suddenly slammed her head down on the table and began to cry. Ron rubbed her back. "There, there, it's alright. I'm sorry if I alarmed you." Ron said. Hermione sat back up and gave him a thanks-I-forgive-you-smile. _I guess I got what I deserved, anyway. Besides, I shouldn't go nibbling on my girl's ear in public. What if Malfoy showed up? DAMN IT, I'm talking to my self concious, AGAIN! _Ron snapped back to reality when Harry kicked him in the shin under the table. "Well, I guess we'd better be on our way back towards the carriges. Don't wanna be later for dinner." Ginny said. The four stood up, leaving their empty glasses on the table.

It was after dinner. Everyone was upstairs packing, because tomorrow was everyone's last day at Hogwarts until the summer. Hermione and Ron were in the common room, all alone. "I love you, 'Mione." Ron said. "I love you, too, Ronniekinns." Hermione said. His large hand was in hers, and she was stroking his hand with her thumb. She moved closer to him, their lips centimeters apart. Then, they locked. Ron's left hand moved up to the side of Hermione's neck, and his right hand went around her neck. Hermione's right hand went behind Ron's shoulder, and her left hand went into his familiar Weasley hair. Hermione was sliding her hand back and fourth through Ron's flaming red hair, while his other hand went to the other side of her neck. They broke apart, forheads still touching. "I liked that." Ron said. "Do you think we could -" Hermione embraced him again. This time, he put his hands on her neck, while she put both her hands on his shoulders. They kissed for a long while, right through the night.

The next day on the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had gotten a compartment to themselves. Harry and Ginny were snogging on one seat, while Hermione and Ron did the same on the other. Hermione was playing with Ron's hair during their kiss, while Ron's arms were wrapped around her waist. Finally, the two couples broke apart, and started a conversation. "We're going to have so much fun this month!" Ginny exclaimed. "Yeah. We're gonna go swimming first thing tomorrow, in the lake behind the Burrow!" Ron exclaimed, exchanging looks with Hermione. "Well, the first thing we'll need to do is make sure that your mum's okay with it." Hermione said. "It is, I sent her an owl last night. I got her reply just this morning, at the last mail round." he said, swiping the tip of her nose. Hermione giggled, and put her hand through his. "Well, no matter what we do, we're still going to have loads've fun." Harry said. The other three nodded. The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop, the brakes squeaking. Then the conductor came over the loud speaker. "_Attention all students! The staff and myself wish you a great and safe summer. We look forward to seeing you all again on September the first of next year. Also, don't forget to make sure that your compartment is clean, so that the maid service doesn't have much work to do. That is all!_" "Ha! He thinks we're going to clean up after ourselves?" Ron exclaimed. But Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were already cleaning up around him. Ron got his and Hermione's trunk down from the luggage rack, and Hermione got Crookshanks into his cage. Ginny got her trunk down, with help from Harry, who did the same. The four met up with Fred, George and Percy, who were all coming out to join them on the platform. They all got off the train to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger waiting for them on the platform. Hermione's parents and herself went into a group hug, while Ron, Ginny and Harry were embraced by Mrs. Weasley. "Mum!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed. Ginny gave Mr. Wealsey a quick kiss on the cheek, and then got the car keys from Bill. Ron went over to Hermione and her parents. "Hello, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger." Ron said, shaking Mr. Granger's hand. "We're going out to the car now." Ron said to Hermione. She gave her parents each another hug, and the four children were off towards the Weasley's blue ford anglia. Mr. Weasley had no longer used the car flying, since he had enchanted it himself. Ron and Harry put the four Hogwarts trunks into the trunk of the car, while Ginny and Hermione got into the back seat of the car. Soon, the rest of the Weasleys came out to the car, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie sitting up front, while Fred, George and Percy climbed in the backseat with the other four. "We're very happy that you two could come and stay with us." Mrs. Weasley said, turning to Hermione and Harry, who both smiled. Mr. Weasley made the car invisible, so they could climb over other cars and skip all the Muggle traffic. Within five minutes of their journey, they were riding on a dusty, dirt road. The Burrow became visible over a hill. They pulled into the drive, and the car stopped with a jolt. "Home at last." Fred said. They all piled out of the car, pulling their belongings in, trunks and all. "You all go on upstairs and get cleaned up. I'm going to start supper. Oh, and I'll need you all's help." Mrs. Weasley said, looking over at Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ron went up to the top floor, while Ginny and Hermione said good-bye to them on the third floor. Ginny's room had light blue paint that was peeling, and two twin beds with white and light blue checkered bedding. Hermione put her trunk at the end of her bed, and took off her Hogwarts robes, while Ginny began to unpack her trunk. Up on the fourth floor, Ron and Harry were unpacking their books. Ron's room was a bright orange, and had the Chudley Cannons quidditch team all over it. He, too, had twin beds. "So, guess you're happy 'bout bein' here, huh?" Ron asked, just to make conversation. Harry nodded. "Well, we better get downstairs to help mum with dinner." Ron said. They went downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

It was after breakfast the next morning. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were busy helping Mrs. Weasley clean up all the dishes from breakfast. Suddenly, Fred came bursting into the kitchen. "Mum! Mum, Katie's just owled me! Her folks have given her permission to stay here for the rest of the summer. She'll arrive here sometime around eleven." Fred exclaimed, sounding out of breath. "Excellent! My side've the table's got one extra seat, so she'll have to sit there. And since we've no more available rooms, she'll have to share with Ginny and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said, turning to the girls, who beamed. She pointed her wand at a chart that was hanging on the wall across from her chair at the table. It was a chart that looked like this:

**Weasley Family & Friends Chores Chart**

**Mr. Weasley**

**Mrs. Weasley**

**Charlie**

**Bill**

**Percy**

**Fred**

**George**

**Ron**

**Ginny**

**Harry**

**Hermione**

**Katie**

Hermione and Harry had been added that morning, but Katie had just been added. The chart showed certain chores that each person had to do. When complete, the person had to write what time, what chore, where it was completed, in what room, on what day. Mrs. Weasley had thought up of the chart herself. Harry placed a dirty wash-rag in the sink by the door, and then checked off his chore. "Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I have completed our morning chores. May we go upstairs now?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley looked over at the chart, and nodded. Harry and Ginny went upstairs. "Fred, we need to talk about a few things." Mrs. Weasley said, escorting her son into the living room. Hermione and Ron were left alone in the kitchen. Hermione's khaki pants and black turtle-neck were matching with her glimmering black earrings and and black sneakers. She had straightened her hair, so that it wasn't bushy anymore, and had applied a small amount of make-up to her face. Ron was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hermione turn to look at him. "Ron, are you okay? You look sick." She came over and put her hand to his forhead. "Yup, you're running a fever. Go and lie down, and I'll bring you a cold compress for it." Hermione said, pushing him towards the living room. _Wow! She touched me, she actually touched me! I think I could learn to grow on that gesture._ Ron thought lying down on the couch. Hermione came in, her white body apron only on her waist now. She knelt down beside Ron, placing a cold cloth on his forhead, and stroking his head. "Feels better already." Ron said with a smile. Hermione looked longily into his baby blue eyes, still stroking his head...

Ron awoke with a start. He was still in the living room, lying on the couch. On the table behind him, their was his cold compress from the previous day, and a glass of water. 'That Hermione.' he thought. Ron got up from the couch, and sleepily walked into the kitchen. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were busy making breakfast, while Harry was setting the table. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley turned to see Ron. "Well, it's nice to see you're up and running." Mrs. Weasley said, turning back to the stove as Hermione walked over. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the forhead. Then she ran a hand through his hair, and went back to help Ginny butter the toast. Hermione quickly turned back around and flashed a smile at him, her straightened brown hair flying to the side. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a hot pink half-sleeve shirt, and her black and hot pink sandals. Her hair was in a french braid with a hot pink hair ribbon. Ron came over as his mother kissed him on the cheek. Then he went over and planted a kiss on-top of Ginny's head. She put her hand on his cheek, just to say good morning. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked, grabbing all the cups and putting them on the table. "Bacon and eggs, toast, gritts, sausage, and fruit. Along with milk, orange-liquid and water." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred suddenly came rushing downstairs. "Alright everyone, Katie's here! Now keep- you know, straight." Fred said. He ran over to the door and opened it. Katie Bell, a girl about 6 inches shorter than Fred, long, dirty blonde hair in a french braid, wearing a black mini-skirt, a yellow half-sleeve shirt, black and yellow sandals, and a yellow hair ribbon, was standing at the door. She was holding a leather suitcase. Fred pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Katie, we're happy you could come." Mrs. Weasley said, motioning for her to come in. Fred took her suitcase as she came over. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron." she said, waving at them all. Fred carried her suitcase upstairs. "So, is there anything I can do to help? It all smells great." she said. She held out her arms for Ginny to come into them. The two were now great friends, and had re-united. Hermione handed Katie a half apron, which she put on. Ginny was of course, wearing her 'Momma's Girl' half apron over her black mini-skirt. She was also wearing a baby blue half-sleeve shirt and black and baby blue sandals, and her hair was in a french braid, like Hermione's and Katie's, with a baby blue hair ribbon. "Well, we're just about done. Fred, George, and their brothers will be down soon, but Mr. Weasley's already at work." Mrs. Weasley said, placing two bowls of gritts at each end of the table. "You'll be sitting on my side of the table, across from Fred." she said, pointing to Katie's seat. "Oh, and don't forget to-" "Mark off my chores. Yes, Fred's already informed me. I think I'll catch on fast." Katie said.

After breakfast, Katie, Hermione and Ginny had gone for a stroll. Fred, Ron, and Harry found the girls out by the pond. "Well, if it isn't the clothes-copying trio." Fred said with a snigger. All three girls had their sandals off and were throwing bread crumbs to the ducks. Katie turned around to find Fred grabbing her. They bent down, embracing in a long, wet kiss. When Fred realesed, not pulling up, Katie stroked his head. Hermione came over to Ron, stroking his head and putting her fingers through his gingery red hair. "Oh Ron, this place is so beautiful." she said. "Well, if you like this spot, shall we call it ours?" Hermione nodded. Ron flicked off his sandals, and they went off for a stroll, alone. Ron put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "Ron, I'm really glad that I was able to stay here. I mean, I _do _love my parents and my house back in the muggle world; but I just feel so much, you know, safer here." she said. "Yeah. I mean, it _is _the wizarding world, and you're a witch. So I can understand that you feel safer." Ron said. They came to the front of the quidditch pitch. "Bet Charlie and Bill miss quidditch. What do ya reckon?" he asked, as they climbed up into the one stand they had. Hermione nodded. She stood up in the stands, and held her arms out, her eyes closed. "Hermione, what're-" "Shhhhhh." Ron kept quiet, trying to figure out what Hermione was doing. "Don't you ever just take some time to stop and feel life's air? I mean, it's so. . . peaceful." she said. She sat back down next to Ron, who gave her a strange look. "What? Feeling life's air calms me down, and just opens up my soul." she said. They left the stands in dead silence, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back at the Burrow, Katie and Ginny were making cookies, while Harry and Fred played wizards chess. "Katie, have you ever stopped to wonder that we could be, well, related." Ginny said. Katie dropped the cookie pan she was holding, as it clattered down to the floor. "What! Oh, sorry, I wasn't focusing. But yeah, that _would _be cool, I suppose." Katie said. Hermione and Ron walked through the door, as Ginny put two sheets of cookies into the oven. "Ron, do you wanna watch the sun set tonight?" Hermione asked. "Sure. Haven't seen one since our third night Hogwarts, so why not." "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and change into some regular clothes. I only wore these for Katie's arrival." Hermione said, disappearing up the steps. She walked into Ginny's room and threw open her trunk. "Hmmmm. I think I'll wear my pink capris with. . . a white tank-top with pink poka dots, and my pink ribbon headband with white poka dots." she said. "Oh, and my white sandals." she said. Hermione pulled out her clothes, slipped out of her new outfit from Katie, and put on the outfit that she had said to be more "her." She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, and then ran back downstairs. Ron was lying on the couch with Ginny, when he suddenly looked over at her. "Wow! You look a _lot _more like yourself in those clothes, babe." he said. Hermione blushed the same color as her capris, walking over and sitting next to him. "You look great, Hermione!" Katie said, coming over and handing her a cookie. Hermione took it and smiled. Mrs. Weasley came down, wearing her usual outfit. "Alright everyone, we're going to eat lunch outside. It's too gorgeous to be eating inside." she said, bustling around beginning to make lunch.

Hermione and Ron had decided to enjoy their lunches together at their new "romantic spot" by the pond, right near the horizon. Ron was running, when he suddenly tripped over a large tree root. Hermione heard a loud crack, as she dropped their individual picnic basket and ran over to Ron. "Mmmph, ah! Bloody hell, what's happened to me!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up. His arm had a large cut on it, and the bone was sticking out. "Oh Ron! Your arm's broken! _Accio Bandage_!" Hermione exclaimed. She wrapped a large bandage around his broken arm. "Thanks, 'Mione." he said. Hermione ruffled his hair. For the rest of the afternoon, Hermione spoon-fed Ron his lunch. On their way back to the Burrow, they saw Katie and Fred snogging under a tree. "Go back to Fred's room, why don't ya!" Ron exclaimed. The two walked back to the Burrow, hand-in-hand, Hermione carrying the picnic basket. When they got back, Ginny and Harry were cleaning up their picnic stuff. Ginny was wearing short blue jean shorts with an olive green tank-top. There was a picture of a moving witch on the front of it, and she was making potions. Harry was wearing blue jean shorts that went right past his knee-caps, and a t-shirt the same color as Ginny's tank-top, with a wizard on it making potions. He was wearing black sandals, and so was Ginny. "Hey guys. Enjoy your picnic?" Hermione asked, beginning to help them. Harry spun around. "Ron, what happened to your arm!" he exclaimed. "Broke it. Tripped over a tree root and the bone snapped. But mum can repair it in a second, just like Madme Pomfrey." Ron said. Hermione suddenly choked on her bite of cookie. Ron slapped her on the back, causing her piece of cookie to come flying out of her mouth and hitting Harry directly in the eye. Hermione frantically got up. "Oh Harry, are you alright? I'm so sorry." she said, looking in his eye. She kissed it, then motioned for Ron to follow her. "C'mon, Ron. I'm gonna bandage your arm the muggle way." Hermione said with discipline. Ron had a look of worry in his eyes as he followed his girlfriend up the steps.

Hermione closed the door to her and Ginny's room and locked the door, shoving Ron down onto her bed. "Hermione, what're ya gonna do, poison me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. She eased Ron back onto her pillow, and carefully unrapped his bandaged arm. She placed the bloody bandages by his side. She then opened a drawer by her bedside cabinent. She pulled out muggle body oitment and new badages. She began to rub the oitment on Ron's arm. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! God, Hermione, that stuff hurts." Ron said, nursing his arm. Hermione sat down beside him and rubbed his arm. "Which is how your arm will get better, my dear friend." she said. Ron smiled his usual soothing smile, which made Hermione wince. "Hermione, did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen." Ron said. Hermione blushed a scarlet red. "And did _you _know that you have the most beautiful locks of red hair _I _have ever seen?" she asked matter-of-factly. Ron's ears went the same color as Hermione's capris. "Aw, shucks Hermione. But hey, everyone else in my family's got the same red locks as me. Just look at Ginny and compliment her, she'd feel the same way and say the same thing." Ron said. He sat up and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Thanks for doin' this, 'Mione. My arm feels _much _better now." he said. They went downstairs together. Ginny and Katie were talking to eachother in a quick matter, while Fred and Harry played wizard's chess. Mrs. Weasley had started dinner, and soon Katie and Ginny came over to help her. Ron joined Harry by watching his and Fred's game, while Hermione went over to help the other girls. "Mrs. Weasley, did Harry tell you that Ron broke his arm?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley was so scared out of her wits, she threw a pot behind her, causing it to crash to the ground. The boys suddenly looked up. "Mum, chill out. My arm's fine, Hermione fixed it." Ron said. "Oh! Oh, thank goodness. I wouldn't've been able to fix it, myself." she said. All the kids glared at Ron, knowing he had lied. "What? I thought she could." he said, his ears turning red. Hermione went back over and sat down next to Ron, swiping the tip of his nose. His ears went red again, this time turning the same shade of red as his hair. Ginny had come over to watch, while she had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck, while putting her head on his so she could view the chess game. Hermione rubbed Ron's broken arm. "Does it feel any better?" she asked, giving him a sympathetic smile, which he returned. "A little, but I can't like, do rough play and stuff, like quidditch, which really sucks; 'cause then my arm would prob'bly get _re_-broken." he said witha shrug. "But yeah, it feels a _little _bit better. So don't be worried." he said, putting his arm around Hermione. "_Check mate! _I win, ha!" Harry exclaimed, holding his hand out. "2 Galleons, please, Fred." he said. Fred reached into his pocket and handed Harry 2 gold coins, as he stuffed them in his pocket. Hermione helped Ron up, because he had also been complaining about having a sore leg, so he needed a little help around the house. He stood up on one foot, putting his arms around Hermione's shouler, while she held his broken arm up to keep it elevated. Hermione eased him back onto the couch, when Ron suddenly grabbed his ankle. "Ah! Could you get me an ice pack, Hermione? My ankle feels a little more worse than the rest of my leg." he said, as Hermione nodded. Hermione got an ice pack from the refridgerator, and then carefully placed it on Ron's ankle. He smiled, as they did a light kiss, two times. Mrs. Weasley suddenly pointed her wand straight at Ron's leg. "_Ferula!_" she exclaimed, a large bandage suddenly coming out of thin air and wrapping itself around Ron's leg. "_Accio crutches!_" she exclaimed, crutches popping out of mid air, as Hermione handed them to him. "Thanks, mum." he said. He stood up, (with help from Hermione) placing the crutches under his arms.

Harry had gone upstairs to be with Ginny, who hadn't been feeling very well. She was lying in bed, while Harry spoon-fed her her medicine. It was a purple-ish pink-ish looking medicine, which Ginny didn't like very well, so she squeezed Harry's wrist whenever she had to swallow. Once she had gulped it all down, Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek, and rubbed her enclosed hand with his thumb. "I _really _hope you start to feel better." he said. "Yeah, well, it's all _Ron's _fault! He started this stupid bug, so I'll bet that everyone in the family's bound to catch it." she said with a weak smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning was a really drowsy morning for everyone in the Weasley house. All of the girls had slept 'till eleven that day, and the guys were _extremely _exhausted (particularly Harry and Ron) because they had dealt with so many things in one day.All three boys were sitting downstairs in the living room, watching t.v. The three girls suddenly came down the stairs, all yawning. Ginny was wearing short-sleeve, dark blue silk pajamas with white slippers, and her hair was in frizzy braids with white ribbons. Hermione was wearing short-sleeve, white silk pajamas with hot pink, orange, yellow, lime green, light blue and dark purple poka dots with golden retriever puppy slippers, her hair also in frizzy braids with white ribbons. Katie was wearing a white tank-top that said **MAGICAL** and green and yellow plaid boxer shorts with white slippers, her hair also in frizzy braids with yellow ribbons. "Well, if it isn't the sleepy heads." Fred said. All of the girls walked over and sat down next to their boyfriends, snuggling up next to them, and going back to sleep. "Still tired, obviously." Harry said, kissing the top of Ginny's head. The three girls suddenly sat up. "Well, I cerrtainly slept well, don't you two agree?" Hermione asked. Katie and Ginny nodded. "Yes. But we stayed up 'till like, 12:30 'er 1:00 talking about you three." Ginny said. They started to laugh, as the boys joined in. "Well, let's just hope nothing was offensive." Harry said. "Nope!" Katie exclaimed, the three girls still laughing. Then they all heard Crookshanks meow. "That ruddy cat has been bugging us all morning!" Fred exclaimed."Hey! That's my girlfriend's cat you're insulting!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione scooped up Crookshanks, and together, she and Ron stroked him. Then, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek."Did Harry and Fred help you down the steps this morning?" she asked, she and him still stroking Crookshanks gently. Ron nodded. "But it was a _little _difficult getting him down the steps without waking anyone." Harry said. "Yeah, I should know. My dad broke his leg when I was just five. Had to sleep downstairs in order to get to everything. Oh, and _I _was his 'little assistant'." she said in an angry, babyish sort of voice. "Was that bad?" Ron asked, letting Crookshanks down. "Mmm hmm. I had to get every - little - thing for my dad when his leg was broken. And half the stuff I couldn't even carry very well." she exclaimed. "Well, _I _certainly won't make you get stuff for me." Ron said, kissing Hermione on the neck. "So, we're the only ones up still. How's about me and the girls make us some breakfast." said Ginny. She, Katie and Hermione got up from their seats and headed into the kitchen. "Let's make waffles." Harry heard Hermione say. "So, no wonder you needed help this mornin', mate. You can't even hold one of your crutches." said Harry. "Yeah. It must suck, having a broken arm _and _a broken leg." said Fred. Ron nodded, a glum look coming over his face. "But hey, the good thing is about having two broken bones at Hogwarts is that they don't stay broken for very long!" said Harry. "And why is that?" said Ron and Fred together. "Madame Pomfrey! She can mend your arm and leg when we get to school, duh!" said Harry, bursting into laughter. "How could I forget? One of the most amazing Healers we know, and she works in our school! Ha!" Ron exclaimed, joining Fred and Harry in the laughter. "What's so funny?" came a voice from the steps. It was George, wearing his short-sleeve, navy blue and red plaid pajamas with orange edging, and orange slippers. (Fred has the same pajamas, except with yellow edging and yellow slippers. "Nothing, really. Come on over and join us." said Fred, motioning for his twin to join him on the couch. One thing Harry loved about Mrs. Weasley was that she either bought him new clothes (with his money) or made him new clothes. He had given her money to buy him a new pair of pajamas. He now had red flannel pants with brooms on them, and a matching white t-shirt with a broom on the front that said 'Quiddtch. . .' in gold with red lining, and on the back it said '. . . the Wizard-Loving Sport!' in gold with red lining. Mrs. Weasley had also gotten Harry matching gold fur slippers. "Breakfast!" Katie called from the kitchen. The four boys went into the kitchen, Harry helping Ron. "Hey Ginny, you still owe me 15 Galleons from that last game of one-on-one quidditch I challenged you to." Ron said, sitting down, with help from Harry. Ginny grabbed a sack off the top of the stove, and tossed it to Ron. "Now, lemme scetch out the pair of pajamas I want mum to get me." he said. "Hey Fred, pass me that parchament and quill, would ya." Fred passed something down the table to Ron, who began to sketch. As they all watched Ron in awe, he hummed to himself. When the sketch was complete, he had this on the piece of parchament: a white t-shirt that had a broom on the front that said 'Quidditch. . .' in red with gold lining, and on the back it said '. . . the Wizard-Loving Sport!' in red with gold lining. The flanel pants were gold with brooms on them, and red fur slippers. "What do ya think?" he asked, holding it out. "They're the exact opposite of my pajamas! Cool!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone else murmered in agreement. Then the waffle iron began to steem. Ginny took all the waffles from the waffle iron (which made ten at a time) and put them on a plate. Hermione did the same from the other waffle iron (which only made four at a time) and added them to Ginny's waffle plate. Katie put the plate on the table, as Hermione said "Everyone gets two each! Now dig in!" she exclaimed. Ginny had placed a bowl of blueberries, a bowl of chocolate chips, and the syrup on the table. All the boys were eating feriociously, like wild animals. "If you eat too fast, you'll get sick!" Katie said, trying to be heard over all the noise. She and the other two girls sat down and began to delicately serve themselves, like ladies should. "My _gracious_!" came a very angry voice from right by the steps. It was Mrs. Weasley, still looking tired. She was in her peach nightdress and dark blue dressing gown with dark blue slippers. "Look at you boys, eating like pigs! Whereas the girls have scooted away from you to the other end, to eat _properly_, like the four of _you_ should be doing!" she exclaimed. She came over to the table and began to take the boys plates away, while saying "Until you four can learn to eat like proper gentlemen, your breakfast will be kept in the stove. Am I making myself _clear_?" she barked, glaring at the four boys. They all nodded, and then looked down at Hermione, Ginny and Katie, who were eating like they should be: properly. The boys got up from their seats and went back into the den. "My goodness, what animals. And just _look_ at this table!" she exclaimed. The table was covered in syrup, smashed chocolate chips and blueberries and little bits of waffle. The door suddenly opened. Mr. Weasley walked in, his green robes billowing behind him. "Morning Weasleys!" he exclaimed. "Morning, dad!" chimed all the red-heads. "Good morning, Mr. Weasley." Katie, Harry and Hermione said. "Ah, what a night!" he said to himself, hanging up his robes and hat, and putting down his briefcase. "Waffles! Delightful!" he exclaimed, kissing Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and sitting down, as Mrs. Weasley put a fresh batch of waffles in front of him. "Everything going well at the ministry, dear?" she asked. "Fine, fine. Although Barty Crouch, Percy's boss, wasn't in today. Wonder why? Any how, have we all had a nice morning so far?" he asked, looking around at everyone. "Well, I got down here to find all four boys that are in the den stuffing their faces like wild animals! Never _seen _such bad table manners, but the girls sitting down at the other end of the table were eating properly: like _ladies_." she said, glaring at the boys. "Mum, we were _hungry_! What do ya ex-" "I _expect _you to eat like you were taught, Fred Weasley!" she but in. "And that goes for the _rest _of you!" she said, pointing her finger at all of them. The three girls brought their plates over, as Mrs. Weasley dished bacon and eggs onto their plates. "This all looks great, Molly." said Arthur, wiping his mouth. Mrs. Weasley put the boys plates back at their places, and spooned bacon and eggs onto each of them. They all came back over and prepared to put their silverwear back into their food, but before they could, they were interupted by Mrs. Weasley. "Ah, no, no, no, no, no! I'm going to teach you how to eat properly. Girls, would you like to help me?" she asked. The girl shot up from their seats, going behind their boyfriends, Mrs. Weasley taking George.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Each girl first put the boys napkins in their laps, then helped them position their silverwear in their hands correctly. "Watch how Mr. Weasley, your father does it." Mrs. Weasley said. All eyes were on him. Mr. Weasley carefully cut a piece of waffle, put it into his mouth, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and placed his fork and knife on the edge of his plate. "Now it's our turn." she said. The girls helped the guys to properly cut their waffle into little bites; where to put their silverware when not being used; wipe their mouths properly; etc. This went on for atleast an hour. During that hour, Bill and Charlie came downstairs, Percy already being at work. Bill was wearing black flannel pants with skulls on them and a black t-shirt that had the Wierd Sisters on it with just socks on his feet, his hair in a ponytail. Charlie was wearing plain black flannel pants, and a white white t-shirt that said 'I've got a wand. . .' with a wand on the front, and on the back it said '. . . and I'm _not _afraid to use it!', with dark green slippers. "What is this? Manners school?" Charlie said. He and Bill laughed their heads off.

Later on that day, after manners school, Harry, Fred, George, Katie, Ginny, and Charlie had gone out to play Quidditch; Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley; Mr. Weasley went to take a nap; Bill had gone to visit Percy at the Ministry; Hermione and Ron stayed inside, working on homework in the den. Hermione caught Ron staring out the window, where everyone was playing Quidditch. "You miss it, don't you?" she asked. Ron nodded, looking back down at his essay he was halfway done with. It was an essay from Snape, Ron's and Harry's least favorite Hogwarts teacher. "Cheer up, we'll be going back to school in no time! Then Madame Pomfrey can fix your arm and leg." Hermione said. "That's just _it_! I'm looking _forward _to going back to school, _and _I'm _dreading _going back to school! I'm looking _forward _to it cause I'll get my bones mended! I'm _dreading _it because we'll have to start lessons again, and I won't get to play quidditch for _fun_!" Ron said, panting because he had said each sentence in one breath. "Catch my drift?" he said in an obvious tone. Hermione nodded. The door burst open, all six quidditch players coming in, hot and sweaty looking. Fred and George were discussing jokes, Katie was carrying her's, Harry's, Ginny's and Charlie's brooms, and Ginny and Charlie were helping Harry into the house. "Harry! What happened!" Hermione exclaimed. "Twisted my ankle. Was turning around to help Charlie up, when my foot just got caught on something in the ground. Don't know what it was, so don't ask." he said, Ginny and Charlie laying him down on the couch next to Ron. "Gotten much done, mate?" he asked, breathing deeply. Ron nodded, handing Harry his essay. He scanned it, then handed it to Hermione. "Doesn't look like there're many mistakes, if you ask me." he said, while Hermione scanned it. She beamed handing the essay back to Ron. "He's right, Ron! No mistakes!" she exclaimed. She shot up from where she was sitting, went over and hugged Ron tightly around the neck. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! It's _just _an essay. Chill out." Ron said, rubbing Hermione's cheek with his thumb. "Oh, and I have a little piece of news that might cheer you up." she said with a smile. "And _you_, Harry. This piece of news might cheer you _both _up." she said. "Well spill, already!" Ron exclaimed. "Well, I was up about half the night trying to figure it out, with Ginny and Katie's help, obviously. But, I figured out how to mend broken bones." she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Well do it, already! I wanna walk, use my arms, _play Quidditch_, for God's sake!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione pulled out her wand and cleared her throat, pointing her wand at Ron's leg. "_Ferulaia_!" she exclaimed. The bandages whipped off Ron's leg. He felt it. "_Bone_! Holy crap it's a mira-" "_Ferulaia_!" Hermione exclaimed. "A_nother _miracle! Holy crap, I'm _saved_!" he exclaimed, throwing down his crutches. Ron stood up and picked Hermione up, hugging her very tightly. "Hey, hey, I've still gotta fix Harry up." she said. Ron put her down and sat back down, going into a sarcastickly relaxed position. "Right." he said. Hermione held her wand near Harry's ankle, clearing her throat again. "_Ferulaia_!" she exclaimed. Harry's ankle was twisted back into it's proper place. "Thanks, 'Mione." he said, giving her a smile. The door burst open, Mrs. Weasley coming in. She had three bags in her hands. She set them down on the table, dumping out the contents of each bag. "Find your stuff and bring it all up to your rooms. Oh, hold on!" she exclaimed. She went over to where she did laundry, pushing over eight baskets full of clean, folded clothes. "Put away your clothes, too. And make sure your room is c_lean_!" she exclaimed. Then she began bustling around, making dinner. "Mum, what's up?" Charlie asked. "Percy's invited his boss to dinner. I met up with Percy in Dervis and Banges. Told me Mr. Crouch is op_sessed_ with clean! Told me the house must be spick n' span! Now pop to it!" she exclaimed. Ron went first, grabbing his new pajamas and slippers; Fred and George grabbed their joke stuff shipped from Zonkos; Charlie got his new jacket and tie; Harry got his new glasses case and broom servicce kit; Hermione got her new set of quills from Dervis and Banges; Katie got her new skirts and hair ribbons; and Ginny got her new sheets. All eight kids each picked up their basket of clean clothes, and trotted up the steps. The girls all leaving them on the third floor, and the five boys going into their rooms. Fred and George went into the bathroom to shower, while Harry and Ron went into Ron's room, and Charlie going into his and Bill's room, Bill's old bedroom. Ron and Harry had been eating lots of leftover candy and had wrappers and their school stuff scattered everywhere. "Percy said that Mr. Crouch inspects every room of every house he visits, so we better tidy up, like mum said." Ron said, beginning to pick up wrappers, while Harry began making the beds. "Does your mum expect us all to eat in the kitchen." Harry asked, pulling up the comforter on his bed. "Oh, no! We're gonna eat outside, cause there ain't enough room for all've us to fit at the kitchen table." Ron said, throwing all the wrappers into the wastebasket.

Later on that eveing, all the men, not including Percy and Mr. Weasley, were sitting in the den, watching t.v. They were watching wizarding cartoons. Charlie was wearing black dress pants, a white, long-sleeve button down, the sleeves rolled up to his muscles, and his new white cowboyboots. Bill was wearing the same thing, except his boots had black designs, and his shirt was short-sleeve. Fred and George were wearing brown dress pants with short-sleeve tan button downs and brown slacks. Ron was wearing black dress pants, black slacks, and a short-sleeve button down shirt that was red and gold and said quidditch. Harry wore black dress pants, black slacks, and a short-sleeve button down that was lime green with a glowing wand on it. The girls were wearing the outfits they had worn when Katie arrived, except their skirts were full length, and they had curled their hair and worn the top part in two pig-tails. Mrs. Weasley wore a black skirt, the nicest one she owned, and an orange turtle neck, with her black pearl necklace, an anniversary gift she had gotten from Mr. Weasley, and black flats. There was a knock at the door. Percy and his boss, Mr. Crouch, came in. "Good evening, everyone. I'd like to introduce you all to my boss, Mr. Barty Crouch." Percy said. Bill and Charlie came up and shook hands with Mr. Crouch. Mrs. Weasley did the same, while saying "We're very happy that you could join us for dinner. Please, make yourself at home." she said, motioning towards the den. Mr. Crouch went over by the fireplace and scanned his finger across the mantle. "Hmm, not a speck of dust. Impressive." he said. He went around the den and kitchen, inspecting every corner, finally making his way upstairs. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Katie had begun to help Mrs. Weasley put things outside for dinner. "Who does this guy think he is? Just coming into our house and inspecting every inch of the house to make sure it's clean!" Ron retorted. "Yeah! Mum's got enough on her plate, without having to deal with Crouch being here, inspecting her cleaning. Honestly." said Ginny, sounding disgusted. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement, as Mr. Crouch and Percy came back downstairs. "I find your house _very _impressive, Percy. Cleaner than I thought it would be, to tell you the truth." Mr. Crouch said, looking over at the four. "Ah, and these must be the fine brothers and sisters of yours that you've told me about." he said. "Actually, Mr. Crouch, only two of them are my brother and sister. The red-heads, Ronald and Ginerva." Percy said. Mr. Crouch came over and shook hands with the two, as they said "Actually, I go by Ron -" "And _I _go by Ginny." Ron and Ginny glared at Percy, who gave them a I'm-supposed-to-call-you-by-your-real-names-around-my-boss-look. "And these are my two good friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Ron said. "Charmed." Mr. Crouch said, shaking both their hands and starting outside, when he stopped in his tracks and spunaround. "Harry Potter, did you say? My, my, how lovely it must be to be best friends with the legendary Harry. Potter." he said, going back outside. "Impressive man, isn't he?" Percy asked with dignity. "Amazing. A real_ thrill_." said Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mrs. Weasley had everyone sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie and Bill had gone to bed, and Percy had gone up to his room. "Now, from _what _I've heard, Mr. Crouch wants to _fire_ Percy! _How _on e_arth_ do you think this makes the family look? Especially for _Percy_! He's kept a good reputation e_ver s_ince he started working at the Ministry!" She glared at Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, who's faces all went red, heads hung low. Harry, Katie and Hermione were glowing. "And that goes for _you all_, too!" Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at them. Their faces suddenly went red. "Because of your all's _rude _and _rational _behaivor, Percy _may _loose his job! Now, I want an essay from _each _of you on respect, and how sorry you are to Mr. Crouch! You give them to me once they are complete, and then once _I _review them, I will give them to Percy. Percy requested this, and wants to give them to Mr. Crouch. To bed, _now_!" she exclaimed, moving out of the way and pointing towards the steps.

The next morning, after Percy had taken Bill and Charile to work, Mr. Weasley had left, and Fred and George had taken Katie shopping, Hermione and Ginny had gone out into the garden. They were both wearing yellow skorts with suspenders, white short-sleeve shirts with the Goddess of Sun on the front, and they were wearing white ankle tennis shoes, the top part of their hair pulled back in a yellow ribbon. Ron and Harry came out back, still in their pajamas. Both girls were laughing and giggling hysterically. Ginny turned around to see Harry. He was sitting in one of the deck chairs. Ginny sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapping her arms around his neck, starting to kiss. Ron knelt down behind Hermione covering her eyes. She giggled, and pulled Ron's hands down. "Ron, please." she said between giggles. "What, Harry and Ginny're "busy", and there's no one else out here to watch." Ron said. He pushed her down to the ground, laying on-top of her, beginning to kiss. Ron's toungue was waiting for permission to enter Hermione's mouth, who gave it permission. Hermione and Ron's toungues began to play tug-of-war. Hermione brought her hands through Ron's hair. "Mmmm, stop!" she finally said. "Yeah. Let's go up to my room for a while." Ron said. On their way inside, Ginny and Harry stopped. Hermione and Ron joined their hands together, an inch in the air. "Have fun." Harry said around Ginny's neck. Hermione and Ron went upstairs to his room. Ron layed down on the bed, Hermione laying down on-top of him. "Mmmmm, mmm, Ron, mmm." Hermion mumbled. She was running her hands through his hair, while their toungues played tug-of-war again. Ron took her suspenders off, as Hermione kicked off her ankle tennis shoes. Hermione brought her head up for a minute, both panting. "Mmmm, fun, isn't it?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled, going back to french kissing.

That evening, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were having chicken duels, while Mrs. Weasley and Katie made dinner. They were outside dueling, when Hermione suddenly slumped onto Ron's shoulder. Harry and Ginny stopped, Ron looking back at Hermione. "Hermione! Hermione, can you hear me?" he yelled. He put her on the ground, Ginny and Harry coming over. "Mum, get out here! Hermione's ill!" Ginny yelled. Mrs. Weasley, Katie, Fred and George rushed outside. Ron was leaning over Hermione, moving her hair out of her eyes. Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the group. "Ron, watch out." she said. She had her wand out, and the tip of it was glowing. She circled her wand around Hermione's face, as Ron rubbed it. "Is she alright, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. "Yes, she's fine. Just a little sick." she said. She went back inside, with Katie and the twins behind her. Ron was leaning over Hermione, when she suddenly retched all over his face. Hermione woke up, a cold sweat on her face. She looked up at Ron with a sorrowfull look on her face. "Oh Ron, I'm _so_ sorry." she said. She grabbed a towel off the table and wiped Ron's face. "It's okay. But what happened up there?" he asked pulling Hermione up off the ground. "I dunno. I just don't feel very well." she said, but as she got up, she stumbled. She grabbed onto Ron's forearms. "Hermione, maybe you should go to bed. I'll ask mum to take us to the healer tomorrow." Ron said.

Hermione was sitting in the healer's office. "So, you passed out on your boyfriend's back yesterday?" she asked. "Yes, although I'm not exactly sure why." Hermione said. The healer laughed. "Healer Mayer, I'm concerned about my health!" Hermione shouted. There was a knock on the door, and Ron came in. "What's going on. Hermione, are you alright?" he asked. Hermione's shoulders were bobbing up and down while she fumed. She stormed towards him. "This _fraud _is laughing about my health!" Hermione shrilled. She broke down, beginning to cry into Ron's shoulder. "Actually, I was just laughing at the fact that a girl as young as Miss Granger is pregnant." Healer Mayer said. They both gasped. "_What_!" they yelled. "Yes, it's true. Miss Granger is pregnant with a healthy baby girl, and you're the husband." she said, pointing at Ron. Ron suddenly fainted. Hermione picked him up slowly while saying. "Healer Mayer, there _must_ be some some kind've mistake. I'm to _young _to be, well, _pregnant_." Hermione said. Ron came back to normal, Hermione pulling him up slowly. "Wait, so if Hermione's pregnant, than, who's. . . well, the father?" Ron asked. Healer Mayer raised her eyebrows at Ron and smiled. Ron gave Hermione a do-I-really-have-to-be-the-father-look. "Yes. Thank you, Healer Mayer." Hermione said, steering Ron out of the office. They started their walk back to the Burrow. "The- the _father_!" Ron exclaimed. They got to the Burrow, Hermione pushing Ron inside. "So how'd it go?" Ginny asked, looking up from her and Harry's chess game. "Go lie down, Ron. You need the rest." Hermione said, pushing Ron towards the couch, as Hermione sat down next to him. "Well, there's one thing we found out." she said, looking from Ginny to Harry, who had eager looks on their faces. "I'm- I'm- (sigh) I'm pregnant!" she said in one breath. Harry's and Ginny's jaws dropped to the ground. Hermione burst into tears, putting her forhead on Ginny's shoulder, crying, as Ginny rubbed her head and Harry stroked her back, while Ron snored on the couch. Mrs. Weasley came into the den. "So what'd Healer Mayer say?" she asked. "Hermione's pregnant." said Harry. Mrs. Weasley screamed.

NINE MONTHS LATER

Hermione was sitting in a hospital bed, breathing _very _hard. She was gripping Ginny's hands very hard, too. "Breathe Hermione, just _breathe_! Slow, deep breaths." Ginny said. Ron was on the other side of her bed, stroking her arm with his hand. Harry was inhaling and exhaling at the end of Hermione's bed, coaching her with breathing. "Hermione! Hermione just-" "_Shove it, Ron_!" Hermione screamed, gripping Ginny's forearms even more tightly, making her wince. "Hermione, you're fine. You're just stressed." Ginny said, stroking her friend's forhead. Hermione tried her best to form a smile, but really only managed a grimace. Ron stroked his girlfriend's cheek. "'Mione, you're doing great. This baby's not making it easy for you, but _we're_ trying to make it easier." Ron said. Hermione had now managed a tiny smile for her boyfriend. "Thanks Ron." she said. Then she let out another ear-piercing scream as another contraction came over her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all turned their heads away, shielding their ears. Then Hermione began panting, laying her head back on the pillows, as her friends and boyfriend turned back towards her. "Sorry about that." she said, smiling a tired smile. "It's fine, 'Mione." Harry said, stroking her cheek. Hermione groaned, but not as loud as before. Ron put his large hand on her cheek, as she grabbed it, squeezing it with all her might. "Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!! Oh my god, this is _hell_!!!!!!!" Hermione wailed, squeezing Ron's hand more tightly. He winced, looking at his sister and her husband for support. Harry took Hermione's other hand, and she did the same thing to it as she had been doing to Ron's. Then Harry and Ron looked at Ginny for support. Ginny grabbed her friend's hands, as Ron and Harry's went down next to them. Ginny took Hermione's hands in her own, and squeezed them just as hard as Hermione was squeezing hers. "You've got to act as though you're in as much pain as Hermione. It'll make things twice as better, trust me." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Nope, can't do that. It's time to bring this baby into the world." the Healer said, coming into the room. Hermione went back on her pillow, groaning and looking at Ron with a pink, sweaty face. "Oh Ron, we haven't even thought of a _name _for this baby yet!" she said. "How about Gracie Ginerva Weasley." Ron said. "But we're not married! Why would you give her _your _last name?" she said. Ron shrugged, as another contraction came, causing Hermione to grip his shirt while groaning. "Alright, Gracie Ginerva Granger Weasley." he said. Hermione nodded, as Healer Mayer came back in, ready for the delivery. Harry came up by Ron to help Hermione. Katie, Fred and George came in, too. "You two, hold her legs back, and Katie, go over to help Ginny." Ron said. Healer Mayer sat down in front of Hermione. "Alright now, Hermione. What I want you to do is take a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly. Then, take in another one, but hold for a count of 10. Ron, you can count." Healer Mayer said, nodding towards Ron. She nodded her head for Hermione to start pushing. Hermione leaned forward, Harry, Ron, Katie and Ginny supporting her back. "1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 -10." Ron said, as Hermione exhaled. "Aaaaand, go!" Mayer said. "1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 -10." Hermione exhaled while groaning. "Hold it, hold it. The baby's head's coming. Go!" Mayer said again. "Ahhhhhhhh, hoo, hoo, mmmmmmmmmph!!" "1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 -10! Keep it goin' come on, come on, keep it comin!" Ron said. "Ah, and _here _is y_our_ baby girl!" Healer Mayer said, wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing her to Hermione. "Oh! Oh Ron, _look_ at her." Hermione sobbed. The rest of the kids quietly left the room. Ron sat on the edge of the bed next to his girlfriend, stroking his daughter's head. "She's _beautiful_, 'Mione. Absolutely _beautiful_!" he said, as Hemione sobbed. "And she's got red _hair_! How odd! Hi Gracie, I'm your mother." Hermione said, stroking Gracie's cheek. "And I'm your father." Ron chooed, stroking Gracie's head, and kissing Hermione on the cheek. Hermione handed Gracie to Ron, as she needed to get cleaned up. Ron held his newborn daughter, Gracie Ginerva Granger Weasley, for the first time. "You are the most adorable little girl I have ever seen, aside from Hermione and Ginny, of course." Ron said with a snort. He brought his daughter out into the waiting room, where everyone, including Hermione's parents, was waiting. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gracie Ginerva Granger Weasley." Ron said. He brought her over so everyone could see her. "Awww, she's s_o _adorable!" Ginny said. Ron handed the baby to his younger sister, looking over at his and Hermione's parents, who all looked concerned. "Until Hermione and I are married, Gracie will have two last names, Granger and Weasley. And she'll have to be taken care of once we go back to school." Ron said, looking his mother in the eye. "No problem, as long as it's okay with Hermione." "How is she, anyway?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Well, the contractions and labor weren't all we expected. Hermione made me attend a muggle birthing class with her, but I d_on't think _it did much. But she got through everything with the help of all my pals and friends. I'll bring her out in a minute." Ron said. He took Gracie and went back into Hermione's room. Hermione was dressed and sitting on her made-up hospital bed. Ron handed Gracie to her, kissing her very hard on the lips, four times. "What a beautiful daughter we have." Hermione said. "I'm actually very happy you made me pregnant, Ron. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have this gorgeous bundle of joy right now." Hermione said. The assistant Healer brought a wheelchair and Hermione's bag into the room. Hermione got down into the wheelchair, Gracie still in her arms, and Ron picked up her bag and wheeled her out into the waiting area. When Mr. and Mrs. Granger saw their daughter, they lept up and went over to hug her. "Hi mum, dad. I didn't know you were here." she said. "What did you think, we were just gonna ignore the birth of our first granddaughter. No!" Mrs. Granger said, giving Hermione another hug. "She's beautiful, Herm'." Mr. Granger said. "Thanks, dad. Well, Bill's gonna take us back to the Burrow. See you all later." she said, Ron pushing her out the door, Bill following behind with her bag.

ONE MONTH LATER

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had decided not to back to school until the end of the year. They wanted to stay home and care for Gracie, who was now a month old, had red hair on her head and a skinny body. Hermione was sitting on the couch in the den, feeding Gracie her bottle, while Ron slept on her shoulder. Gracie suddenly fell asleep in Hermione's arms, as she removed the bottle from Gracie's lips and Ron awoke. "Our little angel's asleep, I see." he said, kissing Gracie's forhead. She went into the kitchen, where Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley were making lunch. Everyone else had gone back to school, and Charlie and Bill had returned to their homes and families. Hermione began to sing. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine, brotha's gonnna give you a valentine." she sang, kissing Gracie's forhead and rocking her. Ron came back into the den, putting his hand on her shoulder as she looked up. "I never knew you could sing." he said. Hermione smiled. "Well, I _did _take voice lessons from ages four to eight. But I was only doin' it for something to, well, _do_." Hermione said. Ron came over and sat on the edge of the couch by her. "Well, those voice lessons paid off." he said. He brought her close, as they began to kiss. Ginny came over and took Gracie out of Hermione's arms, as they were still kissing, and Ginny figured Hermione would eventually want to wrap her arms around Ron. Ginny took Gracie over to her new bassanet the Weasleys had bought for her. It was decorated with pink lace and a pink sleeping pillow. Ron pushed Hermione down onto the couch, the two of them kissing intently. Harry went and whispered. "Last night, I was getting ready for bed, when I saw a little red, velvet box on Ron's bedside table." Harry wispered, as Ginny came back over. "I think he's gonna propose to Hermione sometime soon." he said. Ginny squealed, hugging Harry.

Later on that evening, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at dinner. Ron had quickly taken the end seat, for a certain purpose. Hermione was sitting right by him. While no one was talking, Ron slipped his red box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee in front of Hermione. Ginny squealed. Hermione looked at Ron, happy tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Hermione Granger-" he said, opening the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. "-will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes! Oh Ron, _yes_!" she said, as Ron slipped the ring onto her finger. He embraced her in a long kiss, picking her up and hugging her tightly. Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley began clapping. Hermione got back down, looking at the ring on her finger. "Oh Ron, where e_ver _did you get the money for the ring?" she said. "Hey, why the hell do you think I got you pregnant in the first place! We can't have a baby and raise her without being married, so I worked for Percy for the last few weeks, and he payed me. I told him about wanting to propose to you, and said that I needed money for your engagement ring. He told me that if I worked for him, he'd pay me. So, that's how I got the most beautiful ring for the most _beautiful_ woman." he said, taking Hermione's now ringed hand. Ron looked over at his sleeping daughter, pointing a happy finger at her. "And if it wasn't for the little bundle of joy over there, I wouldn't be the happiest man alive." Ron said. Everyone laughed, as he kissed Hermione on the lips.

Ron and Harry sat in Ron's room. "My God, I can't believe it! I'm an _uncle_!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh. "Hey, you're not Gracie's uncle, not _yet_, atleast. Not until you marry Ginny." Ron said. "True. But hey, I said uncle _to-be_!" Harry said, pushing Ron.

"Hermione, I can't believe it! You're getting _married_!" Ginny squealed. Hermione nodded. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'll go get Ron." Ginny said, disappearing. "Ron, I think Hermione needs you." Ginny said. Ron left the room, crossing into Ginny's, where Hermione was. "Hermione, darling, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down by her and letting her head go into his chest. "Oh Ron, are you _sure _we're ready to be married? I mean, we're only going into fifth year." she said. "We can skip fifth year. Mum won't mind, since we're getting married and have a child." Ron said. "But what will _my _parents say to this. They don't expect me to just skip three years of my academic career. But we _do _have another life to care for, you're right, but we won't know as much as Ginny and Harry and everyone else." she said between sobs. "Look, Ginny and Harry will be _glad_ to teach us, I'm s_ure_." Ron said. Gracie began to cry. Hermione went over to her bassanet and picked the crying baby up. "Shh, shh, shh, Gracie, it's alright." Hermione whispered, although she was still crying. "Ron, what's wrong with this picture?" she sobbed, beginning to pace between hers and Ginny's bed with a crying Gracie in her arms. Ron shrugged. "We're too young to be married and have a _child_!" she exclaimed, pouring more tears. Ron stood up and took his duaghter from Hermione, beginning to bob her with his arms. Gracie fell asleep in his arms, looking peaceful. Ron got up and placed his daughter in her bed and pushed Hermione down into her bed, putting the covers over her. "We'll talk about this more in the morning, love. Right now, you need some sleep." he said, leaving the room and shutting off the lights.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione and Ginny were in the backyard, dancing to some music Hermione had brought. It was Mambo #5, a song she listened to quite frequently at home. Harry and Ron came downstairs to find their girlfriends dancing in short, black, jean skirts and satin-gold tank-tops. Then they started dancing to the YMCA, another famous song in the muggle world. "What is _this_!" Ron shouted, trying to be heard over the noise. Bill and Charlie had come home early, and joined the girls, and they were wearing boys sleevless gold-satin tops and black jeans. "_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!_" sang the boom-box. Harry and Ron stood in front of them, watching in amazment. Bill and Charlie were throwing the girls up and down, and the four were doing all kinds of gymnastics. Bill and Charlie became spotters for what Muggles called cheerleaders. Ginny was a front spot, and Hermione was the flyer. She made a y, an m, a c and an a with her arms, and then did a flip down onto the ground, finishing the song. Ron and Harry clapped, as the two girls came over. "It's for the Hogwarts talent show this year." Hermione said. "Yeah. We talked to Dumbledore, and he thought it sounded like a good idea, to let some talent flow through the school." Ginny said, as they drank some water. "Yeah, my mum's gonna buy me and Ginny black uniforms with gold, ruby-red and white stripes, and they'll say Hogwarts! And there're white cheerleading shoes you can get, with gold and ruby-red punchers. You guys'll have the same stuff, except with pants and short-sleeve, instead of sleevless." Hermione said. "And we'll teach you the act." Ginny said, as they got back into place, Bill and Charlie behind them. They started the dance with a song called the _Hamster Dance_. Ron and Harry watched in amazement as Ginny, Hermione, Bill and Charlie did all these facinating moves. Hermione and Ginny took turns flying out of Bill's and Charlie's grasp, each of them going into back handsprings and flips. Ron noticed that All four kids were wearing white shoes with ruby-red and gold punchers, and the girls had the top part of their hair up in a ponytail with ruby-red hair ribbons. Harry looked up, and saw a banner hanging from the two windows to Ginny's room, which said ' Good Luck Hogwarts Cheerleaders '. Ginny saw Harry looking up. "Bill and Charlie made that. And, we have a whole squad formed already. We go back to school in two weeks, you know." she said, she and Hermione coming over by them. "Yeah. Fred, George, Katie and you two are on the squad, too. We need a flyer, Ginny; two bases, Bill and Charlie; backspot, Fred; frontspot, Harry; base-spotters, Ron and George; and two tumblers, Katie and I." Hermione said. "Yeah, so our squad's formed, and everyone else who's on the squad thats already at Hogwarts is practicing, too, so don't worry." Ginny said. They all went inside. "How'd practice go?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing them each a plate with a sandwhich, carrots and dip and a piece of dark chocolate. "Great, mum! Our squad's formed, and Katie's owled us about practicing arrangements already." Ginny said. She and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. "We've got three songs to do: opening act and I think the fifth act, and closing act, 'cause Katie's said the bails full, eleven acts total, and the opening and closing acts. But opening and closing are gonna be the same song." Hermione said. "Wait, why the same?" Ron said. "We're the coordinaters, _we _choose the songs." Ginny said. "Yeah. That one night we told you we said us three girls'd been talking bout you guys was just a cover up. We were planning for the squad and the talent show." Hermione said, she and Ginny laughing. "Yeah. Us three girls decided on songs and started rehearsing that night," "How! You guys were so cramped-" "Interuptions, _Ronald_! Anyway, we planned out the whole thing, but told Fred and George about it before they left." Hermione finished. "Yeah, and the show's the week we return to Hogwarts, so our uniforms'll be here next week." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley nodded, as did all four boys.

During the next week, everyone had been practicing the three routines for the Hogwarts Talent Show. The only one who knew about their three acts was Dumbledore. Harry and Ron caught on fast with the routines with help from Bill and Charlie. "This outta be a _blast_!" Ginny said one day, when Errol, the Weasley family owl came flying down, crashing into a chair. "Errol!" Hermione exclaimed, picking his letter up from the ground. It was a letter from Katie.

Dear Hermione and Ginny,

I've recently spoken with Dumbledore, and he gave me the list of acts for the talent show, and I was also wondering about our uniforms. Fred's, George's and mine came at post today, but I'm not sure about your all's. Dumbledore also said that each house gets three acts, except for Gryffindor, which gets one extra act. Our house has the opening and closing (our squad), the fifth act (our squad), and one more left. Hufflepuff took the first, second and third act, Ravenclaw took the fourth, seventh and eigth act, and Slytherin took the ninth, tenth, and eleventh act, so that leaves us with the fifth and sixth act. Dumbledore has told me about the following students for acts in our house: Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, making Neville float; Oliver Wood, flying around the hall; the Creevey brothers, taking pictures of Harry (as if); Gemma Actley, drawing pictures of people; and a music group, singing harmony. Dumbledore said that we should make a desision very soon, and has granted me permission for the people in each "act" to travel to the burrow tomorrow to show you their acts. I've already seen them, and some of them aren't bad. I particularly enjoyed Neville, Dean and Seamus' act, and the music group. But, the three've us have to agree, since we're the coordinaters of the show. Anyway, the act has been chosen as the music group. Hope to hear from you all soon.

- Katie

Hermione handed the letter to Ginny. "Hmph, sounds like a good turnout for Gryffindor. Katie said that she would allow the prefects for each house to select their three acts, so that shouldn't be a problem." Hermione said, as Ginny handed her the letter. Mrs. Weasley came outside with a large box in her hands. "I've got your uniforms." she said, dropping the box on the ground and going back inside. Hermione and Ginny tore open the box. The girls shirts were on-top. Hermione took one out, revealing it to them. "Wow! Did you guys pick that design?" Harry asked, sounding impressed. The girls nodded. Suddenly, Gracie started to cry. "Not to worry, I'm on it." Mrs. Weasley called from inside. Ginny took out the rest of the uniforms, and their new shoes. Everyone got into their uniforms for practice pictures. "Oh, and we have a photo shoot when we get to Hogwarts that day." Ginny said. "_What!_" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah! Dumbledore wants to have half of the Gryffindor post-board full of our pictures, 'cause our colors represent our house, and they _also _represent the school. So, that's what he decided on." Ginny said.

After their last two weeks of summer, it was time for everyone to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione said their good-byes to Gracie, and everyone got on the Hogwarts Express and traveled to Hogwarts safely. When they arrived, Katie, Fred and George were in the entrance hall, waiting. "Oh, thank _God _you're here!" she exclaimed, running up and hugging Ginny and Hermione. The three of them were in their uniforms, hair up and ready to go. "Our photo shoot's in ten minutes in the Great Hall. Go get changed, while we take your stuff upstairs." she said, as they hurried off towards the restrooms.

The cheer squad, along with Bill and Charlie, were dressed and ready to go for their photo shoot. Professor Moody was doing the pictures, while the whole school ate lunch and watched in awe. The teachers had been moved to the front end of the Gryffindor table, where that end had been moved to the back end of the Hufflepuff table. Bill and Charlie hoisted Ginny up into full mode high in the air, Harry spotting her in the front, while Fred held her by the ankles, making sure she didn't fall. Ron was holding Charlie's waist, while George held Bill's, and Hermione and Katie were in chinese splits in front of the tower. They all looked at the camera, smiling brightly for Moody. "Cradel." Bill said. The whole school, including the teachers, was watching. "One, two, down up!" Charlie shouted. Ginny flew up into the air, doing a flip, and then a toe-touch, landing in front of the bases with her hands up. The Great Hall broke into applause, all very proud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That afternoon, the Hogwarts Cheerleaders were outside practicing. Several students were watching from the windows of the castle, trying to catch a glimpse of their routines. Hermione and Ginny were taking turns flying and switching off on tumbling. Harry and Ron were learning how to tumble from Ginny and Hermione, while Katie practiced back handsprings. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a half with Ginny while Hermione front spotted, when Draco and his cronies sunddenly appeared. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Practicing a little cheerleading?" he asked. Ron and Harry threw Ginny up into the air, as she did a toe-touch, landing on the ground in front of Malfoy, hands on hips. "Yep! Got a _problem _with that?" she asked, glaring at him. "Nope! Just curious. Later, _gators_!" he shouted, ga-fawing like an idiot. Hermione ran across, doing a front handspring and then a cartwheel. "Good _God_, Hermione! Where have you and Ginny _learned _all this _awesome _gymnastics and stuff?" Ron exclaimed. "Well, Bill told me that he and Charlie had had some private instructions back at home, and so they taught us all of it. It's _really _not that hard. Here, I'll show you." she said, going back to where she was. Hermione took a running start, and did a round-off back handspring, and then a toe-touch in mid-air. "If you practice, it's easy." she said. "Want us to show you a full cradel, little bro?" Bill asked, as he and Charlie came over. Ron and Harry nodded. Bill and Charlie brought Hermione up to a half, and then she nodded for them to bring her up to a full cradel postion, Bill's and Charlie's arms as high up as they could go. "One, two, down up!" Charlie shouted. Hermione flew up into the air doing a toe-touch, as Bill and Charlie caught her. "See? No problem!" Hermione said, as Bill and Charlie let her down. Professor McGonnagal suddenly came outside. "Well, I see your practices are going well." she said. Everyone nodded. "Well, keep up the good work. Oh, and I hope that all the acts have been chosen and turned in to you all, because the Talent Show's tonight." she said, going back up towards the castle.

Later on that day during lunch, everyone clapped when the cheerleaders came into the great hall, still wearing their practice uniforms: gold satin tanktops, ruby-red skirts/pants and black jazz shoes, the girls hair up in black hair ribbons. When they came into the Hall, "Championships Double Teamed" began to play. Hermione, Ginny and Katie did cartwheels down each aisle between the four tables, as everyone clapped. Ron Harry and Fred did back-handsprings down the aisles after them. Everyone was clapping like mad as everyone made their way down the aisles. When the squad got up in front of the teachers, they built a full cradel, throwing Ginny up into the air. The Hall exploded with applause, everyone taking a bow, and returning to their seats. "Very nice entrance, Hogwarts Cheerleaders, thank you." Dumbledore said, as the Hall once again broke into applause. Everyone kept coming up to the squad members to talk or shake hands, or even ask for pointers. (Music still continuing.) They were all thrilled that they were attracting so much attention. The guys even had pictures that they wanted Katie, Ginny and Hermione to autograph, which they were startled by. Fred and George were handing out enchanted pom-poms for every person that came up to them. Every time you touched one, it would wiggle and scream '_Go Hogwarts Cheerleaders!_'. Fred and George were very proud of this. Ron and Harry had been getting lots of attention by girls, and every time they heard their name, they would blush.

That night, everyone was busy getting ready for the Talent Show. The enchanted curtain on the stage had been set-up, and everyone was preparing. After everyone was in the Hall, Hagrid led the cheerleading squad back around to the Entrance Hall for their big entrance, as the Hamster Dance began to play. 'HOGWARTS ANNUAL TALENT SHOW' appeared above the enchanted curtain. An enchanted witch floated down to one side, and an enchated wizard down to the other. The students were filing into the hall, as everyone got settled into their seats. "Children, please be seated. The Talent Show is to begin in just moment." Professor McGonnagal said, going and sitting down in her seat next to Professor McGonnagal. Lights on the curtain appeared, and the regular lights dimmed. The stage lights were on, and another light was focused on the front doors. Then, 'Championships Double Teamed' beagan to play as the sqaud entered! The girls did front handsprings down the aisles, Fred, George, and Bill doing back handsprings behind them. Harry and Ron were carrying a large banner between a table, and Charlie stood behind them walking on the table, holding a gold wand. They were all in their ironed, clean uniforms, looking stunning. The girls had french braided their hair, and had put in gold hair ribbons and were wearing gold glitter in their hair and on their face. Once they were all up on the stage, Professor Flitwick floted their banner up underneath the Hogwarts banner. Bill and Charlie hoisted Ginny into a full cradel, while Katie and Hermione did back handsprings. Ginny flew up into the air! The hall exploded with applause, as they all did their finishing pose. They all began to strectch, beacuse you can't perform without strectching, or else you might pull a muscle. Everyone was practicing basic cheer moves, as well, just to get them down. All the boys on the squad went behind the curtain, but Ginny, Hermione and Katie went over to a microphone. They looked up at their banner, which said 'Hosted by the Hogwarts Cheerleading Captains: Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley'. "Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the first annual Hogwarts Talent Show! Tonight we will have a mix-up of acts from each house, including the cheersquad. So sit back and relax. Our first act is Hannah Abbot, who will be playing a song on her recorder. Take it away, Hannah!" Hermione said. Hannah went first, and then Ernie Macmillian, and then Justin Flinch-fletchy for Hufflepuff, then a Ravenclaw girl went next, and then came the cheersquad's act. After their "Blue" song act, the Hall exploded with applause. The squad went off, but the girls went back over to the microphone. Then, the two Ravenclaw acts and the three Slytherin acts went. Afterwards, while the curtains were still closed, the squad spread out around the stage so that they could applaud all the acts. Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and George were on one side of the stage, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, and Fred were on the other side. The music began to play. As each act came out and bowed, everyone clapped. At the very end, after everyone had come out to bow and then gone out into the audience, the sqaud got ready. Ginny was in a half cradel, and Ginny and Hermione were ready. They did their beginning routine, the Hall clapping along with their every move. After they were done, the squad joined hands at the front of the stage, all bowing at once, then singles, then all at once again. Then, the curtains closed, as the music faded. Each couple on the squad began to make-out, knowing that they should all be proud of each-other. Then Dumbledore came over the loudspeaker. "Attention students. We have one last special treat. Boys, come on out please." he said. The boys left the stage, going out into the front row and sitting down. "Now. Our three cheerleaders," The girls changed into black leather pants and hot pink sequin, sleeveless tops and black jazz shoes, putting pink and black hair ribbons into their hair. "Our three cheerleaders have put together a dance for us to watch, so here we go." he said, going and sitting back down. The girls came out and got in place. Their dance was very enthusiastic, and the song was called "Drama Queen" by Lindsay Lohan, an American singer. After their dance was over, Ron came up and was gonna song for Hermione, with help from Harry, Ginny, and Katie, called "All for Love" by Stevie Brock, another American Singer. After he sang, Hermione sang a song for Ron called "What are you Waiting For" again by Lindsay Lohan.

The next morning, around 11:00, Hermione had told the boys that her stomach had been bothering her, so they told her to go to Madame Pomfrey, but she said no, so Hermione went for a walk instead. She got to the place where she had punched malfoy in third year, and then crouched to the ground, clutching her stomach. Ron and Harry were walking in the hallway near where Hermione was, saw her, and ran towards her. She was clutching her stomach in pain, crying. "Hermione, what's happened?" Ron asked. "It's my stomach! It hurts _so _much!" she said, groaning and falling all the way down to the ground. "Hermione, what can we do to help?" Harry asked, sitting behind her. "The nearest place is Hagrid's hut! Harry, run down there and tell him I'm bringing Hermione down! Go!" Ron exclaimed, as Harry took off running down the path towards Hagrid's hut. "Alright, Hermione, up you go." Ron said, trying to pull her up. "_Ah! _Oh Ron, I can't move, it hurts so badly. You'll have to carry me." Hermione said. Ron picked Hermione up, and carried her off towards Hagrid's. Hermione was still crying, clutching her stomach very frequently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"It's alright Hermione, everything's gonna be fine." Harry had come back up to be with them. Hermione was clutching Harry's hand, as he stroked her face. "Is Hagrid ready for her?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, opening the door. "Hagrid, you've got to _do_ something! I think it's Hermione's appendix." Ron said. He laid her down in Hagrid's bed, which was back in a partially concealed corner of his house. Hagrid and Harry were bustling around for things. "Oh Ron, I think I'm going to _die _of pain! My stomach; _oh_!" Hermione exclaimed, wincing, and grasping Ron's hand as hard as possible, but not causing Ron to wince at all. Ron was mopping her brow with a moist towel Hagrid had given them everytime she gripped his hand. "Hermione, everything's alright. Hagrid and Harry're gonna make sure nothing happens. Harry's probably gone to fetch Ginny by now." Ron said. "_Ahhhhhhh! _Oh Ron, I can't hold on much longer, I don't think." Hermione said, leaning back on the pillow with a tearstained, red, sweaty face. "No, no, Hermione, you _can_! You _can_! Reapeat after me: I can do anything." Ron said, as she gripped his hand even harder than before. "I can do anything. I can do anything. I can do any- ow, _ahhhhhhhh!_" Hermione exclaimed. Hagrid came in. "Watch out, Ron. If that appendix don't come out, Hermione may die. So clear out!" Hagrid exclaimed. Hermione let go of Ron's hand. "Everything'll be fine." he said, sitting down by Harry, putting his head in his hands. "We should have _never _let her take a walk! I _knew _things would get this bad if she didn't go to Madame Pomfrey." Ron said. The door bust open, Ginny coming in to comfort Ron. "Oh Ron, everything'll be _fine_, I _promise_!" Ginny said. She held out her hand for Ron to take, which he did. "Thanks, Gin. I just hope Hermione's okay." Ron said. He got up and began to pace.

Over the next three hours, Hagrid had put Hermione to sleep, and started to operate on her. "Good lord, what could be taking so long?" Ginny asked aloud three hours later. "An operation like that can take a while. My cousin Dudley had to have his appendix removed when he was five, and the operation took four hours, and he had to stay in the hospital overnight." Harry said. "Well, Hermione's not in a hospital, she's in our friend's _hut_!" Ron exclaimed."Well, all done!" Hagrid finally said. He cleared away from his bed where Hermione sat, waking up from her sleep. Ron went over and knelt down by the bed, as she took his hand. "Oh Ron, I'm _so_ happy you and Harry brought me here. If it hadn't been for you two, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, the good thing is that you're alright." Ron said, rubbing her hand with his thumb, as she smiled deeply. Harry and Ginny came over. "Thank God you're okay!" Harry said, smiling. Ginny hugged Hermione tightly around the neck, causing her to suffocate for a second. "Well, let's get back up to the castle for dinner." Ron said. "Wait! I brought our dinner down here, so we could eat with Hagrid, and Hermione could eat in bed, just until she recovers." Ginny said. "Good idea, Gin. Harry, go outside and get our dinners. I'll tuck Hermione back in." Ron said. "And _I'll _set the table." Ginny said, beginning to search for plates. Hermione got back into bed, Ron tucking the covers underneath her. "So, I hope you're feeling better." he said, looking Hermione in the eye. "Much better, thank-_you_!" she exclaimed, as Harry brought four boxes inside. Ginny put the food from each box onto each plate, then pured an equal amount of pumpkin juice into four mugs. Harry and she set the table with their food, and Ron gave Hermione her dinner. Hermione was sitting up, her stomach now had a large scar on it, where Hagrid had sewn her back up. "How does it feel?" Ron asked, rubbing her stomach. "Not as painful as it had been for me to not be able to eat. Why you ask?" Hermione said, taking a bite of chicken. "Hello? Do you _honestly _expect me to not know _any_thing about you before I marry you. I mean, we _are_ getting married soon. This summer, right?" Ron asked, as Hagrid came back in. "Oh Hagrid, Ron has something to tell you." Harry said. "What?" he asked. Ron showed Hagrid Hermione's finger. "Oh, well congratulations! Could'n be happier fer ye!" he boomed. Ron turned back to Hermione. "We'll get married this summer, okay? And we'll invite your parents down, _just _for the occasion!" Ron said. Hermione nodded, and kissed Ron on the cheek.

The next day, everyone had boarded the Hogwarts Express and gone home. On the way home to the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione's cell phone, 'Championships Double Teamed' beagan to ring. "Hello." she said, opening the flip phone. (She had a speaker on the phone.) "Your on speaker, mum." she said. "_Hi everyone!_" Mrs. Granger said. "Hi!" everyone chanted. "_How's Alliysa?_" she asked. "Actually, mum," Hermione said, going onto regular phone. ",I wanted to talk to you about mine and Ron's wedding. We've already discussed it and it's been planned, aaaaand, we want you to come." Hermione said. She nodded several times, moving Ron's face away from the phone. "Alright, see you then." she said, hanging up the phone, as they pulled into the Burrow. Hermione was the first out of the car, running inside to see Bill holding Gracie. She went ovedr and took Gracie from Bill and brought her outside so Ron and her could see Gracie together. "Oh Ron, our _baby_!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, mum, Hermione and I have something to tell you." "So do I, but you first!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, yesterday, Hermione had to have her appendix taken out." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley was so startled by this that she fainted into Fred and George's arms. Ginny came over and pulled her up. "Mum, relax. I was there, the surgery went fine." Ginny said. "Well, I have something to tell you all. We decide to have a little _talent _night here at the Burrow." "Great! The four've us already have an act, Harry's idea. Two acts, actually!" Hermione said. She took Gracie inside to visit with her soon-to-be aunt and uncle for a bit.

Later on that evening, a stage had been set up in the Weasley's backyard. Hermione and Ginny were wearing the top part of their hair in pigtails with black hair ribbons, red, glimmering half-sleeve tops, swirling black skirts, red hose, and black jazz shoes. Ron and Harry were wearing their hair spiked, glimmering red short-sleeve tops, black pants, red stockings, and black jazz shoes. They were going to perform two of their new favorite jazz numbers for the Weasleytalent night: Falling In Love With You, and Hey Juliet! The four got out on stage, ready to kick ass! The music played. After their two dances, the Weasleys' backyard filled with applause, as they all bowed, and got off the stage, except for Hermione, who was going to sing a new number. She went backstage with Ginny, and came back out wearing a gold top and gold hose. Hermione came to the microphone, eyes sparkling with gold glitter. "I'd like to dedicate this song to one of my best friends, _and_ boyfriend, Ron Weasley." she said, taking the microphone as the music began. Her new favorite song was an American Song she had heard, sang by Hilary Duff, called 'I Can't Wait'. As they all watched, Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron, you never told me Hermione had such a talent when it came to singing." "Yeah. She told me that she plans to sing that same song for me after our wedding ceremony, but while we're still at the alter. She, Ginny and Harry are gonna make a slide show of all the pictures that have been taken over the last five years that we've known each other, including up until now. Just listen to the song now, and you'll know _why _she wanted to do the show in the first place." Ron said, pointing back at Harry, who was taking pictures. Ginny leaned over towards Bill. "Hey, did you get some good shots? If they ain't good, Hermione's gonna kill you!" she whispered. "I realize that, so just _chill_, alright?" Bill said.


	15. Chapters 15 16 & 17

**Chapter 15**

A week had passed, and Hermione and Ron's wedding had been planned. It was the day they were to get married: during the sunset on the beach. They had all apparated to a beautiful beach and resort (In the wizarding world, of course.). That morning, Hermione and her bridesmades, Ginny, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Penelope Clearwater (Percy's girlfriend), and her maid of honor, Katie, were all in Hermione's sweet at the resort. Hermione's hair was in a tight bun, and just the two front strands were down, curled. Hermione was wearing a flowing, white, wedding dress and a beautiful veil. Her train was to be attatched right before the ceremony was to begin. The bridesmaids and maid of honor were wearing yellow dresses, and were to carry bouqets of red and yellow roses. Katie would have a slightly larger bouqet then the bridesmades, and Hermione would have the biggest of all. "Ginny, I'm _so _nervous." Hermione said. "Don't worry. It's your wedding day, you're not _allowed _to be nervous." she said, rubbing Hermione on the back. Marta, Hermione's little cousin, a year younger than Ginny, was one of flowergirls, was going to be pushed down the aisle in a small cart decorated in white lace, full of red and yellow flower petals with Gracie in her arms. She and Gracie would wear red dresses. All the girls in the wedding with Hermione were going to wear their hair curled, not including Gracie.

Ron and his best man, Harry, and his groomsmen, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, were in Ron's sweet, helping him get ready. They were all going to wear traditional black and white suits. Ron and Harry would have red roses, and the groomsmen would wear yellow roses. "Guys, I'm a nervous _wreck_!" Ron exclaimed. He tightened his bow tie, as Harry slapped him on the back. "Dont' be! You're not supposed to be nerbous on your wedding day." he said. The Weasley's cousin, Graham (at the age of seven), was the ring bearor, and was going to push Marta and Gracie down the aisle.

That evening, everyone was in their seats on the beach, and the ceremony began, while the sun began to set. The flaps to a tent opened, revealing Marta and Gracie in a small, white-lace cart full of flower petals, being pushed by Graham. They were throwing petals out. Then came Ginny, then Alicia, then Angelina, then Penelope. They all got halfway down the aisle, and then Katie came out, smiling at everyone. Most of the people in the crowd were from Hogwarts, and were friends of Ron and Hermione's. In the front row, on each side of the chairs, sat the Weasley family, and the Granger family. Finally, everyone arose. Mr. Granger and Hermione came out of the tent, arm in arm. Hermione was carrying a large bouqet of yellow and red roses, her veil over her face. They got to where Albus Dumbledore stood. "Take care of her." Mr. Granger said to Ron, kissing Hermione's cheek. Ron took Hermione to the alter. "Now, repeat after me, Ron: I, Ron Weasley." "I, Ron Weasley," "Take you, Hermione Granger, to be my lawful wedded wife" "Take you, Hermione Granger, to be my lawful wedded wife. "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." "As long as we both shall live." "As lon as we both shall live." Ron finished. Mrs. Weasley sniffled at this thought. Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Now, repeat after me, Hermione: I, Hermione Granger." "I, Hermione Granger." "Take you, Ron Weasley, to be my lawful wedded husband." "Take you, Ron Weasley, to be my lawful wedded husband." "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." "As long as we both shall live." "As long as we both shall live." Hermione finished. "And now, we will have the traditional wand touching ceremony." Dumbledore said, handing Ron and Hermione their wands. They touched the tips of their wands together, as blue sparks flew from the tips. "The rings, please, Graham." Dumbledore said, tucking their wands away. Graham handed each of them a ring. "Reapeat after me once again, Mr. Weasley: This ring is a symbol of my love to you." "This ring is a symbol of my love to you." Ron said, slipping a gold ring with a large diamond on it onto Hermione's ring finger. "Ms. Granger, repeat after me: this ring is a symbol of my love to you." "This ring is a symbol of my love to you." Hermione said, slipping a gold ring, in which had Ron's initials on it, onto his ring finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Dumbledore said to Ron. Ron lifted Hermione's veil, to see her beautiful face. He embraced her in a long kiss, and then released. "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley." Dumbledore said, bringing his hands up, as everyone clapped. Hermione and Ron went over to a smaller, little stage. Hermione got up on it, as Katie took of her train, and romoved her veil for her song. Ron sat down in a single chair in front of the stage, as Harry set up a large screen in front of the alter for their slideshow. The music began, and Hermione began to sing. Pictures began to go on the screen. It began with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. Summer, 2nd year, summer, 3rd year, summer, fourth year, summer, Alliysa's birth, fifth year, summer, wedding. Then the slideshow ended, right as Hermione ended her song. Everyone clapped, as Ron got up on the stage and kissed his wife.

Dumbledore had set out tables and chairs, a piano, and a large buffet, and the wedding cake Ron and Hermione had chosen. The piano began to play, as Hermione and Ron went out onto the beach, barefoot, to dance together, alone, while everyone watched. "I love you _so _much." Ron said. "Mmmm, I love you too." Hermione said, kissing him, and laying her head on his chest, as they danced. Soon, people began to join in. After the dancing, it was time for the toast of the evening, and then the cake. Harry was going to be making the toast. "Wow! What a _beautiful _couple. I met these two on my first train ride to Hogwarts. I've known Ron ever since then. He's a wonderful brother to his baby sister, my girlfriend, and his five older brothers, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie; he's also a great _husband_, from what I've seen. He's polite, charming, sweet, friendly, considerate: all the qualities Hermione ever wanted in a boy. Ron's also - a great dad. Hermione just recently gave birth to a beautiful little girl, who is now their daughter by law. Her name's Alliysa, and she's an _angel_! Fun to be around, _always _giggling, smiling, and is learning how to crawl. Hermione and Ron will raise that little girl to grow up to be a wonderful witch some day. And when she's old enough, I can guarantee that they're gonna send her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best school I _ever _attended. So here's to a wonderful man and woman who are going to be spending the rest of their lives together." Harry said. Everyone, including Ron and Hermione, raised their glasses. Then, Hermione and Ron went behind their cake. They took the knife together, and cut a small piece. They mushed it in half, putting pieces into each-others mouth at the same time, as Bill took pictures. Then they went out near the water for pictures. 1: hugging eachother; 2: looking deeply into eachothers eyes; 3: looking out at the sunset; 4: Ron holding Hermione; 5: dancing together; 6: kissing at the alter; 7: Hermione singing to Ron; 8: Ginny and Gracie coming down the aisle; 9: Katie coming down the aisle; 10: Hermione and her father coming down the aisle; 11: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; 12: Mr. and Mrs. Granger; 13: Hermione, Ron, and Gracie; 14: Alicia, Angelina, Luna and Penelope; 15: Fred, George, Bill, Charlie; 16: kissing in the sunset. All of these wedding pictures were to go into a new book for Ron and Hermione. Hermione went back, and stood on the deck, and bellow her were tons of girls. They were waiting for Hermione to toss her bouquet. Hermione turned around, and tossed her large bouqet of roses. "Yes!" screamed Ginny. "Hermione, this is going to be kept in a vase in mine and Harry's new appartment." Ginny yelled. Everyone began to leave, but Hermione and Ron were going to stay here for their honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would take Gracie home for the next day.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the beach together, watching the sunset the next night. "Ron, I'm _so _happy you married me." Hermione said. "Hey, I couldn't resist. Honestly." Ron said. They went back up to their sweet to begin packing. "You know that your family's moving our stuff into our new apartment and setting everything up for us, don't you?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

The next day, Hermione and Ron had drove off in their new black mini to their new apartment. Harry, Ginny, Fred, Katie, George, Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley, aslo with Gracie, were setting up _every_thing in their new apartment. Hermione and Ron arrived, as Mrs. Weasley dusted off their wedding picture. "Well, we finished it all in a day-in-a-half. Do you think they'll like it?" she said. Everyone nodded. Hermione and Ron came in, bags on their shoulders. They both dropped their bags, mouths falling open in shock. "Oh, it's _gorgeous_!" Hermione exclaimed. Their living room was painting pail blue with a dark blue couch with yellow edes and yellow pillows; tables on each side with lamps; coffee table in front with their favortie magazines, t.v. guide, and their wedding photo album (all wood furniture dark wood); a large t.v. in an armwhah, remote on coffe table; windows had yellow curtains on them. The kitchen was peach, complete with stove, refridgerator, microwave, freezer, and table. There was a bar with a bowl of fruit on it. There were also pictures of Ron and Hermione from differnt events together and with friends and family together. The dining room was red with a long dining table and a pub next to it, like Ron had wanted (pub was an _exact_ replica of the Three Broomsticks). Gracie's room was bright orange, complete with everything a baby needed, including a canopy crib. The guest bedroom was lime green, with pictures of each of Ron and Hermione's friends, each in a single frame, on the wall. Hermione and Ron's room was black, with moving stars on the ceiling and walls, the carpet white. They had a large canopy bed, with an enclosed bathroom painted Ron and Hermione's favorite color: red. The playroom had many new toys for Alliysa, a t.v. for her videos, and the walls were decorated with pictures from everywhere. All of the pictures in the appartment were moving, of course, because that's what magic pictures do: move. Hermione and Ron were very impressed. "Thank you, again, _so _much!" she said. Everyone had left, so that the three new Weasleys could enjoy their new home togther.

**Chapter 16**

Hermione, Ron and Gracie had been living in their new appartment for about eight to eight in a half months. Hermione was in the kitchen with Gracie, fixing chili for lunch. Graham had had a very tragic moment in his life: his parents had died in a car accident, so Hermione and Ron adopted him as their son. They had magically created him a bedroom, which was orange, had new pictures of him, and the chudley cannons all over it. Right now, Graham and his dad were playing video games. "Graham, Ron, lunch!" Hermione called, putting Alliysa into her highchair. "You, my little friend, will be having carrots for lunch today." Hermione said, spooning mushed carrots onto Alliysa's highchair plate. Ron came in with Graham on his back, letting him down into his special chair. "Alright, Aunt Ginny, Gracie, and Uncle Harry are coming over today-" (Ginny had already had a baby girl, the day after Ron and Hermione's wedding. Now she was Graham's age, because Harry and Ginny had aged her purpously.) "Yes!" Graham exclaimed, as Ron snorted. "And you _all_ must be behaved. Don't go barging to them, asking for presents. They can't always bring gifts, you know." Hermione said, putting a dish of chili in front of Ron, as he said. "Aw, darn!" Hermione kissed Ron's head, sitting down in front of her plate. "Mum, is it okay if Dylan, our neighbor, spends the night?" Graham asked, his mouth full of chili."As long as it's okay with his mother, but rememer we'll have company." Hermione said. Gracie sneezed, cauzing orange stuff to go all over her mouth, not as though there wasn't anything there already. Ron got up and wet a paper towel. He came back over and wiped his daughter's mouth. "If I'd known better, I'd say you did that on purpose." Ron said. Graham was trying to put a dead fly in Hermione's hair, but Ron caught him. "Graham, don't even _think _about it!" Ron said, throwing the paper towl into the wastepaper basket, which belched. "Aw! Caught _again_!" Graham exclaimed. He went and put his plate into the sink, and went out into the living room to play video games. The doorbell suddenly rang, as Ron came to the door and opened it. "Gin, Harry!" he exclaimed. He kissed Ginny on the cheek, and shook Harry's hand. "Come on in. Hermione's putting Gracie down for her nap, and well, there's my boy." Ron said, pointing at Graham, who was very focused on a video game. "Oy, shrimp!" Ron yelled, as Graham jumped. He shot up, and went over to hug Harry. Harry picked him up, as Ron put an arm around Ginny. "Man, what's happenin?" Harry asked, bumping fists with Graham, and messing his hair. "Nothin really, Uncle Harry. Bet I can beatcha at Stomp the Magic Dragon!" Graham exclaimed. "You're on!" Harry said, dropping his nephew and grabbing a jointstick. "I _just _passed level three this morning, with dad's help." Graham said. Hermione came out into the living room. "Gin!" she said. She came over and hugged Ginny, and then kissed Harry on top of the head. "The little rascals. I think Graham takes after his father." Hermione said, looking up at Ron, who blushed. The phone suddenly rang. Hermione ran into the kitchen, picking up the phone attached to the wall, which was on a long, circle cord. "Hello, Weasley residence. Yes, one moment please. Graham, it's Dylan." Hermione called. "Hang on, Uncle Harry." Graham said, pausing their video game. Graham took the phone form his mother. "Hello. Oh, hey Dylan. Yeah, I _just _past level three this morning with dad! Uh-huh! Hang on, lemme ask. Mum, dad, can Dylan spend the night?" Graham asked, givng them the puppy-dog pout. Hermione and Ron looked at eachother with smiles, and nodded. "Yes! Okay, come over in about an hour. Okay, bye!" Graham said, hanging up the cord phone. Gracie suddenly began to cry. "Oh, hang on." Hermione said, running into the nursery. She came back out with Gracie in her arms, still crying. "Shh! Shh, shh, shh, go to daddy." Hermione said, handing Ron their daughter. There came a sudden screech from the window in the kitchen. Hermione stood up. "(Gasp) Errol!" she exclaimed, going to the kitchen window, where the Weasley family owl stood. Hermione took a letter from Errol, and went back into the living room. The letter was from Fred and Katie, who were now married.

Hey Hermione, Ron, Graham and Gracie,

Just wanted to announce some good news from the fourth Weasley family. Katie's pregnant! Well, she's been pregnant for about as long as you all have been living in your apartment. I got her pregnant _right _before our wedding day, turns out. She just wanted me to wait to tell you all. Anyway, we plan to have a homebirth here in our new apartment. Mum just let us borrow Errol. We hope that you all (just Ron and Hermione) will be able to attend the birth, becasue what would it be without all the Weasleys? Anyway, hope you all can make it, and we'll _call _when Katie goes into labor.

Love Always,

Fred and Katie

Hermione gave the letter to Ron, who's eyes widened in amazement. "Man, Fred works fast!" he exclaimed, giving the letter back to Hermione. "Yeah. We're going to the birth, too. Hermione, Katie wants you and me to be her midwives." Ginny said. Hermione smiled. "Cool. Well, you and I are the only ones who will help her." Hermione said. "Besides Fred. And they've got Charlie's friend Mark as the Healer to deliver the baby." Ginny said, as Hermione sat down by Ron. "They've already painted the nursery lime green, and everythings prepared, too." Harry said. "Hermione, we need to let the Jacobs know that if Katie goes into labor, Graham and Gracie will be able to go to their apartment while we're gone." Ron said. "I'll go call right now." Hermione said, getting up and going back to the phone.

That evening, Hermione and Ginny were making dinner, while Anna, Harry and Ginny's five-year old daughter, helped. Graham, Harry, and Ron were playing video games in the living room, and Gracie was napping, again. Ginny was stirring some roasted chicken and gravy in a pot on the stove, while Hermione chopped up some carrots and peas. "Remember when we used to have this stuff at school? That's why I suggested the recipe." Ginny said. "Yeah. Anna, are you gonna go to Hogwarts once you're old enough?" Hermione asked. Anna nodded. "Mum's already taught me some magic spells, and wants to get me a wand the year before I start school." Anna said. Anna had long, flowing red hair, just like Ginny's, and had a face full of freckles, just like Harry. Anna's hair was in french braids right now, and she was wearing her new sweater (Mrs. Weasley had made it for her) and a black, swirl skirt. The doorbell rang, and the door burst open! There stood Graham's best friend Dylan: he had brown hair and freckles, and was slightly skinnier than Graham was, but the same age. "Graham! How the _heck _are ya!" Dylan yelled, dropping his suitcase to hug his best friend. Dylan sat down, grabbed the jointstick from Ron, and began to play against Harry. "Dylan's one of the best video gamers in the complex. He can _even_ beat his grandpa, who is to be called the_ master_!" Graham said. Graham dragged his best friends bag into his room, and changed into an orange t-shirt that had the chudley cannons on it. Then he rushed back out to see Dylan playing Stomp the Magic Dragon with Harry, while Ron rocked Gracie back to sleep. Hermione came out with Gracie in her arms, while Anna chewed on a carmel apple on a stick. "Lemme go to uncle Ron." Anna said, handing Hermione the apple and going over to Ron. Anna sat down in Ron's lap, after Hermione had taken Gracie's bottle and blanket from him. "Watcha got, Anna, m'dear?" Ron asked. Harry threw something up into her lap. "Well, I just got this new spell book from mum and dad for my birthday. It's _pretty_ handy." Anna said, opening the book and showing it to Ron. "Well, that's _very _fascinating, Anna." Ron said. Anna gave the book to him, and then got up and went over to Ginny and sat with her. "Mummy, am I ever gonna have a little brother or sister?" she asked. Ginny burst into tears and put her head on Harry's shoulder. "We've had two mis-carriages since Anna was born. She's been asking about another little child for atleast a month, now." Harry said. Ginny was sobbing very hard into Harry's shoulder, as Ron put his hand on her shoulder and began to rub her back. "There, there, Gin. It's all gonna be okay." he said

**Chapter 17-**

Harry rubbed Ginny's back, as she was still crying. "Harry, what if I _never _get pregnant _again_!" Ginny wailed, crying even harder than before into Harry's chest. "Ginny, don't _worry_. You'll _get_ pregnant again, I _promise_!" Harry said, winking at Hermione and Ron. Ginny looked up at her brother, wiping her eyes. "I knew that if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be in the state I am now." Ginny said. She and Ron put their forheads together, smiling. "I think you're the best little sister a guy, make that _six _guys, could ever have!" Ron said, kissing his sister on the nose. Ginny blushed, as Gracie began to cry, _again_! Hermione ran back into the nursery and brought her out, putting her into Ginny's arms. As soon as she was placed in her aunts arms, Gracie fell asleep. "Well, would ya look at that! The little rascal actually_ likes _ya!" Ron exclaimed, hitting Ginny playfully on the shoulder. Graham was now playing against Dylan for the video game. "Take _that_!" Dylan yelled. He had stomped Graham's magic dragon, and the game was over. All of the adults and Anna looked over at them, surprised. Graham and Dylan looked up at them, too. "Told ya he's the master!" Graham said. "Actually, I've read that the best player for video games in muggle history was some old fellow named Gary Olden or something. Very intelligent man when it comes to, well, _video _games, or whatever it is that you call them." Anna said. She picked up her spell book, and then went and sat down in the other arm chair, burrying her face behind the book. "I think she's turning into you, Hermione." Harry said. "Oh, please! Anna's a bookworm; so what." Hermione said. "And_ who _does that remind you of?" Ginny asked, as the other three smiled at her. Hermione blushed. "Alright, al_right_. So she _does _take after me; that's a _good _thing, isn't it?" she asked.


End file.
